Something Made Different
by MonGee
Summary: Years after the death of Bella's mother, she struggles along with her father Charlie and best friend Jacob to figure out life as she moves to Seattle, thus enduring a five hour flight that changes her life forever.
1. Dreams, Cookies and Crabby Men

**Disclaimer: This may have started with my dream, but all characters and anything even remotely related to Twilight belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. ****No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

It was no surprise that today, this horrible day, August 13th; I was having the same vivid dream that I had every year. Most dreams you wake up from and move forward, except this one was my reality.

I was eleven, and I was blocking out the world. I used to miss the bus on purpose so I wouldn't have to go home, because right across from my bedroom was my mother's room, and she was sick.

Six months earlier she took me to a park at night with a box of Girl Scout cookies. I thought we were just hanging out, as usual, but this night was different.

"My Angel..." she said, as she took my hand, "I want to spend as much time with you as possible, because I might not be around much longer." I took my hand back and starred out the car window, catatonic and unmoving. "That's crap, mom... it's not possible."

I could tell she was trying not to cry, but it didn't last long. One single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by several more. "The doctors gave me three months, Bella. I have cancer, and it's really bad" I couldn't even feel sad in this moment, I was just plain angry. I couldn't even look my mom in the eyes. "Stop it, mom. I want to go home."

My mother smiled through her tears, and took my hand. I had so many things running through my mind, but "NO" was all I could manage... it was all I could do.

I took my hand back and turned to face away from her. I could hear her opening the box of cookies. "Bella, sweetheart, I brought your favorite cookies, have one." The last thing I wanted in this moment was a cookie, but I took one anyways.

I loved my mom more than anything, so she could have been offering me asparagus and I would've eaten it. She made some joke about how many calories we could eat in the next twenty minutes, clearly avoiding the issue, and for my sake I am sure...

At this point in the dream, every single year I wake up screaming, and this year was sure to be no different. That night was the last time I even got to speak to my mother, and I'm full of regret because of it. She became too sick, and seeing her that way was just too much for me to handle.

If I could go back, I would have spent as much time with her as I could, but I was only eleven, and my mind couldn't handle it. I spent more time with my best friend Jacob than I did with my mom, and I was at his house when she died. Looking back, I feel so bad for Jake's dad, who kept me all afternoon the day she died while my dad figured out how to tell me.

I came home from Jakes and my whole family was at my house. No one had to tell me, I knew. I knew it from the moment I saw ten cars in the driveway. I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I curled up into a ball on the living room couch and eventually fell asleep... "Bella..." I could hear my dad trying to wake me up... or was it Jacob? I didn't care.

_Wait, is this still my dream?_

And then I woke up today, the same way I always do.

Charlie was practically screaming while shaking me by the shoulders.

Since my mothers death I always held onto some sort of resentment towards my dad, and started referring to him by his first name. I know it wasn't his fault, but at age eleven I thought it was. Calling him Charlie just kind of stuck. He doesn't mind, or at least I don't think so.

"Bella, you have to get up, you're going to miss your flight, and I can't afford another one." I blinked for what felt like five minutes before I could even look at him. _Guess I'm not dreaming anymore... _"Bells, you were screaming... are you sure you want to move today? I was just kidding about the money; I need to know you're okay."

As if he didn't know what today was, and really had to ask. "Charlie, you know what today is, I can't help it." He gave me the same speech he always does, about how it's been years and I should get help and it goes on and on until I get angry and storm out of the room, except this time I was storming out of state to begin my college education.

I got accepted to Seattle University and I decided to go since it was the farthest from home I could get. I had no idea what I wanted to be, but I knew I couldn't stand to be in Michigan anymore, especially in this house full of childhood memories.

When my dad and Jacob dropped me off at the airport it took them almost an entire half hour to say goodbye to me, especially my dad. "Bella I need to know that you're safe, and I expect a phone call at least every other day", I couldn't help rolling my eyes, "and I deposited some money into your bank account, don't spend it all in the first week."

He punched me lightly on the shoulder and smiled the smile from the old times, the smile I never see since we lost mom. "Thanks Charlie, I'll call... I promise".

Jake gave me the biggest hug I think I've ever had. He was one year younger than me, but swore he was going to come to Seattle with me next year. He is probably the one person I wouldn't mind having around, although I wouldn't want those highly educated college boys to think I was taken.

He pulled back from the hour-long hug but kept his arms around my waist. For the first time it felt like more than a friendly hug. _Great timing Jake, I'm about to move 2,400 miles away and you look like you want to kiss me. _

He finally dropped his arms. "See ya, Bells... text me, okay?"... _Like I don't already... "_Of course, Jake. Don't I always?"

After almost an hour of sitting, I finally boarded the plane. I was sitting up front, and in the aisle seat, so I got to see everyone else I would be flying with. I saw a lot of men who looked like they were going on a business trip…all of them so serious, and all in their finest suits. The next man who boarded the plane was wearing a suit but appeared to have no legs. _Wow, the things I take for granted… _He looked like he was apologizing for something. _What on earth could he have done wrong? He has crutches for arms. _

I watched them banter back and forth for a minute or two before slipping in my ear buds. I must have really been tired because I had to be tapped on the shoulder quite harshly by the flight attendant in order to get my attention.

"Hello there, mam"… _Great,_ _Being called mam always makes me feel 20 years older…. _

All I could see out of the corner of my eye was her name tag. _Irina? What kind of a name is that? _Not to mention, she was wearing stilettos. That must be horrible, to walk around on a plane for hours a day in shoes like that.

"I know this is last minute, and we apologize, but it appears our website has allowed you to reserve a handicapped seat, and we require it for this gentleman over here".

She swooped her arm out palm up, gesturing towards the man with no legs like she was presenting me with a dessert tray. I looked at my ticket; nothing on it mentioned a handicapped seat.

"Are you asking me to get off this flight?" _I'm pretty sure that came out much angrier than I meant it._

"Oh no, of course not, mam. We have a couple other seats open on the flight, and we are willing to compensate you for your trouble."

"It's not a problem at all; just give me a moment to pack up my things." I didn't mind moving, and for a free flight? It would be silly of me not to oblige. _A whole paid flight home, just for switching seats… wait until Charlie hears about this!_

I followed Irina and her six inch pumps to a spacious area in the middle of the seats. "Okay, mam...this is our fir-"

"Bella… just call me Bella." _I couldn't handle the mam anymore._

"Okay, Bella. This is our first option for a seat, however it's by the mid-emergency exit, and requires some responsibilities, so I have to ask you a few questions."

_What? I was planning on listening to my iPod and zoning out the whole time, and other people on this plane were starting to stare at me._

"Can you lift 50 pounds?"

_Oh no… here it comes…_

I burst out into the biggest he-haw laughter I had ever heard, thus enhancing the already curious crowd. "Me?... 50 pounds?.. With all due respect… Irina... that's almost half of my body weight, so I'm going to have to say no, although I've never tried."

"Well," she said while straightening up her hair and clothes, "we have one more choice, but if you would excuse me, this is going to take a minute." _Did she just undo a button on her shirt? Or am I imagining things?_

"Err... alright," was the only response I could manage. _No problem, I'll just stand here like a freak. _

I watched her go, and go… and go. She went all the way to the back, and I saw some guy with a hat on look at her fiercely over his sunglasses. _Who wears those during the day? What a douche bag. _Irina looked like she was flirting with him. _Maybe that's why she wears the pumps, to get guys. _

I stood on my tip-toes, trying to see what they were talking about until she finally came back to rescue me from my standing-mid-plane-holding-all-my-stuff-looking-like-a-lost-puppy humiliation.

"Right this way, Bella, you're new seat will be the last row on the right, enjoy your flight." I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash from how fast she swiveled and walked away from me…

And just like that she was all the way up front again, almost as if she was afraid to go back there anymore. _Well, this should be fun._

When I got to my new seat, there was a guy who looked a few years older than me sitting looking out the window with his back towards the aisle. He was all crooked. I looked at him for a second, and I was trying to figure out how in the hell he would face forward anyways, being that his legs were so long. I was about to sit down when I noticed a leather laptop case in my seat.

The guy looked asleep so I was debating moving it myself, although he was just talking to Irina, so he couldn't be. _Oh well, here goes nothing._

As soon as my hand was anywhere near it, he turned around and grabbed my wrist. He was wearing a baseball cap and the sunglasses, so I couldn't see much of his face. "Um... I'm really sorry but they have moved me to this seat..."

He starred at my face for what felt like a century, although his eyes were covered by the sunglasses, so I had no idea what he was really looking at. For the first time all day, I regretted not wearing something more flattering.

I looked so plain in my black jeans, vans, and…. _Oh, No…. _My dad bought me a Seattle t-shirt and I totally forgot I was wearing it… on a flight full of people going to Seattle. _Great, Swan. If you ever want to lose your virginity, keep dressing like you're twelve._

Since I had minutes to stare back, I started noticing things. I noticed his defined jaw... _I'm pretty sure you could slice cucumbers with that thing._ I noticed his sunglasses were Ray Bans. _Sexy._

He looked at me over his sunglasses for a millisecond, and I saw the greenest eyes I had ever seen in my life. They looked vaguely familiar, but I didn't even have time to think where I could have known him from. He went to say something and it was like the whole world was happening in slow motion. _Oh god, he's going to talk to me… Breathe, you moron._

"That's not fucking possible", he said while putting ear buds in his ears.

"But… I… she just told me to sit here?"

"I SAID it's not fucking possible."

_That's it? That's what I psyched myself up for? _I threw my arms up in the air and slapped them back down to my sides. He didn't even notice. Wow, chivalry really is dead. Since he wasn't going to budge I decided to make a trip to the bathroom. I threw my bag down and practically almost ran.

We were already pulled away from the airport, just sitting on the runway, and I was furiously looking for a different open seat on the way to the bathroom... Nothing, except the one by the emergency exit.

I was literally mid-pee when the pilot came on the speaker to announce take off, and I knew I had to hurry up. When I got came out of the bathroom I could hear Irina talking to crabby douche mystery man, and they were getting loud.

Yes, now they were flat out arguing.

I didn't want to sit next to someone who was angry for the next 5 hours, and all I heard him say was, "this is why I buy two fucking seats". _How many F-Bombs is this guy going to drop? _

I was hoping for some help with this guy, but the Irina breezed past me like I wasn't even there. I could see another attendant starring at me while yelling for everyone to take their seat when I was clearly the only one standing.

When I got back to him, he was back in his previous position facing the window, only this time his stuff was out of my way. I sat down, buckled in, and the plane started to move. I reached into my bag to take out my iPod. At least I could treat him the same way, and block out his attitude with my music.

_Eventually his neck will get sore, and we'll have to have some type of conversation, right?_

Careful not to disturb him, I unwound the headphones and put them in. I turned my ipod on, only to find that the battery was almost dead. This was going to be a long 5 hours.

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all those who encouraged me to finally write this down, and to *PB* my twi-wifey (****xXTailoredDreamsXx) ****for taking the time to read through my first chapter and bestow upon me her expert advice, since she is currently working on one of the greatest fanfics I've ever read…**

***cough* TMT *****cough***

**I promise he won't be angryward forever… if that's even Edward shes sitting next to. ;-)**

**P.S. I'm also searching for a Beta, let me know if you're interested!**


	2. Songs, Stoli, and The First Hour

**I may have put Bella and Edward on a plane, but all characters and anything Twilight related belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended with the posting of this story.**

I starred at my ipod for what felt like an eternity. _Five percent battery? Really? _

I could have sworn I just charged it this morning. I blame Jacob for making me play songs in the car on the way here. He wanted to hear "our song" one more time before I left.

Last night I promised Jake I would hang out with him, and pull an all-nighter. He wanted to be the last person I spent time with before I moved to Seattle, which was an invalid concern considering I didn't have many other friends. I clung to Jacob's friendship for my entire child life, and I wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon.

Jake had asked his older friend to pick us up some wine. I guess they owed him a favor, and I didn't even want to know why.

When he showed up at my house I wasn't even sure if it was really him. He looked completely different. Ever since I was little, I always remember Jake with long hair. He was almost 100 percent Native American, and his hair was long, black and silky. There was something comforting about it, something familiar.

But tonight, he showed up looking like a clean cut, body builder.

"JACOB!", I screamed, "You CUT OFF your HAIR?"

He smirked at me, took off his jean jacket and threw it on the sofa.

"Why so red, Bella? Do you really like it that much?" His face beamed.

"No, Jake. I am in shock, can't you see that?"

I couldn't take my eyes off him as he walked towards me, he was wearing the tightest black t-shirt I had ever seen; it was almost as if someone used his exact measurements to cut the fabric. I just stood there with my mouth open until Jake's index finger landed below my chin and put my lips back there they belonged.

"I thought you might like my new look, and that maybe you might like it so much, it would convince you to stay." He told me with those sad puppy dog eyes of his.

The truth was, he looked good. Really good, and for sure all the girls would be gawking over him when he went back for his senior year in a few days.

His finger lingered on my face for awhile. Jakes touch was comforting, but it has never been more than that, even today when the black cotton tee could have convinced me otherwise.

I giggled.

"And what would I do if I stayed here? Work at the local grocery store? Never venture out into the world? Never find out what I want in life?"

He appeared to be almost offended.

"Take a chill pill, Bella. I was just joking. I'm excited for you to go, but I'll miss you." He looked like he wasn't joking at all, but I didn't want to venture into any other possibility. Not now.

_I was moving across the country in a few hours, and now he decided he wanted to get me to stay? Where was that grand gesture last year when I got accepted?_

"I'm going to miss you too, Jacob." I looked up at him, and I swear his eyes were watering.

He put his arms around my waist for one of his big bear hugs. Reason number 5,647 why I loved Jake. His hugs could always make me feel better.

I had never felt like we were more than friends, but if I had ever felt vulnerable towards him, it was now. If he would have kissed me right in this moment, I probably wouldn't have pulled away, even though I doubt it would change things. I could almost picture it in my mind….

_Holy crow, Swan. Pull it together. This is Jacob we are talking about._

"Hey kids!" Charlie couldn't have come home at a better moment. Jacob dropped his hands from my waist and broke our hug.

I was so confused, but my thoughts were interrupted by my dads wide eyed expression. I followed his eyes to find out he was starring at the half empty bottle of wine in the table.

Jake spoke up first.

"It was my idea, Charlie. Please don't blame Bella."

He said nothing. My turn.

"Um… I'm sorry, dad." Yes, Dad. He softened up a bit when I actually called him Dad instead of Charlie. "Jake brought it, but I was drinking it too. We were just celebrating my last night home."

Charlie looked at me, then he looked at Jacob….. And he was still looking at Jacob. Finally, he sighed.

"Son of a crow, Isabella. If I wasn't a cop, it would be one thing, but could you imagine if something happened and one of the boys saw that I let my 18 year old daughter drink? I could never live it down."

"Sir, we've only had one glass, and if you'd like you can dump it out right now," Jacob smirked, "Or you can have the rest for yourself…" Jacob suggested.

Charlie picked option two.

Upstairs in my room, everything was back to normal. Jake had told me earlier he had two gifts for me, and I knew he had brought his guitar with him. _I sure hope he's not giving me that. I can't sing or play a musical instrument to save my life._

He out the guitar, some tabs, and looked at me like I was the only thing on the planet. _Great timing Jacob. I'm leaving tomorrow and you're going to woo me with your talents._

Jake was an amazing guitar player and singer, and I had seen him perform at the local coffee shop several times. I was always there, and always in the front row. For a random guy from Michigan, he had a lot of followers. We always talked about how one day he would make it big time, and I would be his manager. If it did happen, I would definitely encourage the black shirt.

Tonight was different though, Jake wasn't playing for a crowd, he was playing for me. Every word meant something, and his voice was full of sadness. Even so, his deep raspy voice kept me interested. I sat on my bed, never moving and never looking away from him.

"I wrote this for you, Bella. For our friendship, and for the future." I had to admit, he was sweet. Another reason he would get gobbled up by senior year classmates. This would have been a good moment for a "cheers", but Charlie squashed our wine adventure hours ago.

The sound of Jake singing was still with me, and I could still picture him sitting there pouring his whole heart into the our song.

"_If I could find you now, things would get better…_

_We could leave this town and run forever…_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away."_

I had felt a little awkward that night, only because I knew Charlie could hear all of this from across the hall. He would probably think we were in love or something.

Nothing happened between us. We passed out on my futon around midnight with our hands still inside a bag of Doritos and me leaning on Jakes shoulder.

_So much for the all-nighter._

I woke up in the middle of the night to use the restroom and saw Jake in the kitchen talking to my dad about some fishing expenditure they would go on while I was gone. It must have been after 4am, because my dad always woke up extremely early either for patrol or to take Jake and Billy out fishing.

Jake was sitting at the table shirtless, eating all the cereal we own. I swear that kid never wore a shirt, and it probably made Charlie think we were doing way more in my bedroom than hanging out eating Doritos. If my dad ever tried to talk to me about sex, I would seriously die and Jake's bare chest wasn't helping my case.

I thought about joining them but my eyes were heavier than bricks and I had a long day ahead of me. Besides, whatever they were talking about was probably nothing I wanted to participate in.

It struck me as odd that my dad didn't care when I asked if Jake could spend the night, and now I can see why. They are like peas in a pod.

Charlie would be happier than a clam if I ended up with Jacob. Charlie and Jacobs's father, Billy, are attached at the hip. When they hang out with Jake, it's like the three stooges have been reincarnated.

After a long period of daydreaming about my last night at home, I had almost forgot I was on an airplane. We had reached a steady speed and it was really peaceful. I couldn't stop the song Jake had played for me in my head. It just kept restarting, and I barely knew the words, but some of them stuck with me.

"_There's a piece of you that's here with me,_

_It's everywhere I go; it's everything I see…_

_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,_

_I can make believe that you're here… tonight."_

_Damnit, Bella._

There it was. My first tear since I got on the plane. I was really going to miss Jake. He was my best friend.

I was jolted out of my memories way too soon by a sharp pain that went all the way up my arm.

"OUCH!" I yelled, grabbing my elbow and clutching it to myself like a baby bird. Irina, the flight attendant, had just seriously smashed her little beverage cart right into my it. _Did she do that on purpose?_

"Damnit, that hurts." I whimpered, rubbing the sore spot. _Shit, that's going to leave a bruise. _

"Ohh mam… I'm so sorry… Oops, I mean, Bella. I truly am sorry dear, would you like some ice?" Irina fiddled over me, doing really nothing to help me at the moment other then fan my arm with her hands. Out of the corner of my left eye I saw him move. I had almost forgot I was sitting next to Adonis. _Holy crow, he's alive._

"Speaking of ice, I'll take a Stoli. On the rocks, and get this girl some tissue." I was frozen. His voice was like chocolate. No, it was like dove chocolate. Those little candies you unwrap, and find a message about love that makes you feel all warm inside. Yes, that accurately describes the voice of crabby maybe-not-so-douchey, mystery man. It made me feel not quite as embarrassed about the fact that he knew I was crying.

_Did he just ask for imported Vodka? On an airplane?_

"Right away, sir. Bella, would you like something?"

I was feeling a bit thirsty. We had been flying for almost an hour but I had no idea what they served on an airplane. I wanted to ask Mr. Crabby-Pants what was good, but he was already back in his cramped up position looking out the window.

"Thank you, Irina, but I have no idea what you have. Is there a list?"

"Sure sweetie," she said while producing a pamphlet from her pocket, "Look this over, and I'll get you something when I come back with Mr. Cullens beverage."

_Mr. Cullen, eh? Where have I heard that before?_

"Thank you." _Curse you, airplane, for not having wireless internet access. I would be googling that name until my fingers turned blue. _

I needed to find out something about this man. He was so mysterious, and he seemed to resent having to turn towards me, which was seriously eating away at my self-esteem. There is no way I smelled bad. I took two showers in the last 24 hours.

The pilot turned the seatbelt light off, which meant we could move around a little bit. I could hear Mr. Cullen take off his seatbelt and adjust his faded dark denim jeans. He probably wanted to get up, but since we weren't speaking, I wasn't about to ask. Not that it mattered, because I didn't have to. He stood up, and I swear the guy must be at least 6'5".

I'm sure he looks taller when you're sitting down, but he looked gigantic from the point of view I was at now. Instead of scooting out the normal way, he turned towards the seat and began moving sideways to get into the aisle. Irina came back with his drink, and he literally stopped dead in his tracks, right in front of me. I had been straining to keep my legs out of the way, and I was trying to avoid looking at him since he was obviously bothered by any form of communication or eye contact. _Weird._

"Here you are Mr. Cullen." Irina handed him his drink. "Did you need anything else?" I was wondering if he would ask for some fancy whiskey next, when I made a big mistake. I looked up.

I was at eye level with his manhood, and I actually let out an audible gasp. _There is no way that is his… thing. No way._

It went down the side of his leg like a plate full of kielbasa at Christmas time. I heard Cullen clear his throat, but I couldn't stop starring at his pants… or that whole general area.

"Bella… honey, are you okay?" I could hear Irina speaking to me, but I couldn't respond.

"Bella did you decide what you want to drink?" _I can't answer you. The biggest cock-a-doodle-do is right in my face. _I finally looked up at the two of them. Mr. Cullen was smirking, and I hadn't even looked at the list, so I took a guess.

"I guess I'll have… um… the… uh….. banana… juice….no…"

_Pull it together, Swan. _"I'm sorry, if you could just bring me a glass of water I would appreciate that. I'm suddenly feeling rather faint." Unless I wanted this guy to think I was some kind of pervert, I had to come up with some reason why I had beads of sweat on my forehead and why I stared at his package for what could have been five minutes.

Finally, he moved. Out of the seats and behind us towards the bathroom. I let out a huge sigh. I don't know what came over me, I was half intrigued, and half terrified by the size of that thing.

_Wasn't he wearing underwear? You would think something like that should be contained._

I'd never had sex before and I couldn't imagine something like _that _nearing something like… well, what I have. Is that even normal? I mean, I had spent days and days with Jacob since he was 3 years old and I had never noticed anything like that hanging around in his pants. Maybe he actually kept his tamed. This was getting weird. I went from crying over missing Jake, to thinking about his man parts.

I decided I would drink my water, take a trip to the restroom, and then pretend I was sleeping during the whole remaining duration of this flight. I couldn't even look at this man after the way I just acted, and my train of thought was going no place good.

He finally came back.

"Could you stand up for a second this time, so we don't have another starring contest?" _Oh shit. There it was, the chocolate voice._

"I have no idea what you're talking about…. Mr. Cullen"

He laughed at that. It was better than silence.

"Mr. Cullen?" He was obviously laughing at me. "Isabella, you can just call me Edward." _Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen…. Why do I know that name? Okay Swan, be cool._

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being able to call you by your first name?" I said, my voice snarky. I wanted to high-five my self.

His smile hardened into a straight line. I still couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses, but his eyebrows lowered and I could tell he was squinting at me.

"Because you obviously have no idea who I am."

"Of course not, I just met you, and that's an understatement. You haven't said a word to me in the last hour… and why do only those who don't know you get to call you Edw-"

"SHHHH…. Jesus, Isabella. I don't need anyone else on this plane to know I'm here." I could see his face scan the seats near us, checking to see if anyone was paying attention to our conversation.

_What? Why would it matter. Would they all unbutton their shirts like Irina did?_

"I don't understand. Why don't you just tell me what you're talking about."

"It doesn't matter, because my life is going to change drastically once I get off this aircraft. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to use the men's room, unless you want to come with me?"

"Not happening. You obviously don't know anything about me either."

"Wrong again."

And just like that he was gone. Thankfully it's an airplane, so he had to come back eventually. Once again I cursed at the ceiling for not having wireless internet. If everyone on this plane would know him by name, then I had to be able to search for him.

It's a good thing he couldn't google me, although I wonder what it would say if he could. I wasn't that interesting.

At least we were talking, because I was going to go crazy if he wouldn't tell me why he was acting like a psycho.

Irina brought my water, ice for my elbow, and Edwards vodka. I took all of it and set his down on this tray.

My head was spinning, so I laid back on the oddly comfortable seat to take a nap. I was guessing we were in first class since I normally sit with two other people in a row, and this time it was just me and Edward. We even had our own bathroom back here, shared only with three other sets of people.

While I was waiting for him to come back, and trying to calm my ever so curious brain, something hit me like a ton of bricks. _How did he know my real name? _No one on this flight had called me Isabella.

_Lucky guess, I'll bet. _I shrugged, and quickly fell into a surprisingly comfortable sleep.

**A/N: Ahh, he speaks. **

**I'd like to welcome and thank my Beta, Ayf Bird, for telling me when I make these lovely characters sound crazy and inputting her edits that save me from a whole lot of confusion. I love thee.**

**Since Bella can't say "Edward Cullen" outloud, I think we should give him a nickname. **

**Le Sausage, perhaps?**

**I really enjoyed all your reviews for Chp. 1 and I can't wait to hear what you have to say this time!**

***** For the song Jacob sang to Bella, check out my profile! *****

**(He must have really been rockin' out!)**


	3. Earning my Ray Bans, Face First

**A/N: Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all similar characters, scenes and situations are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright is intended with the posting of this story.**

Sometimes dreams seem like they last for hours. Not this one.

I was falling and I had no idea how or why, but I knew the end was coming. I was eventually going to reach the cement at the bottom, and I was going to die. I was sweating, I was panting, and I was holding onto my own arm, as If it would help me.

I looked towards the ground, and there it was. I could see the cement below. It was only a matter of seconds before my body would be nothing but a pancake.

"Isabella…!"

I heard voices calling to me from above, but it was too late, I couldn't be saved. I squeezed my arm as tightly as I could, and screamed the loudest scream I had left.

"ISABELLA… What the hell?"

_Oh shit._

I woke up screaming, practically in Edward's lap, holding onto his arm so hard I might have caused him to lose all feeling in his hand.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, but it was too late. I had screamed like a baby, and everyone in the plane was starring at us. Something Edward had been trying to avoid since the moment we boarded this plane.

That's it. He was going to kill me. But instead, for the first time in two hours, he took off his sunglasses and looked me right in the eye.

_Holy crow those are some green eyes._

"Isabella, you're shaking. Are you okay?," he was talking a mile a minute and he pressed the call button at least five times, "You almost took off my arm."

"I'm fine. I just had a dream I was falling," I somehow managed to choke out an apology. "Sorry about your arm."

Irina responded to the call button immediately with some water and a hot towel. Her eyes looked like they might fall out of her head when she looked down and saw my arm wrapped around Edward's. She put the towel and water on my tray and was gone as fast as she came.

Edward cleared his throat. "I don't mean to sound like a prick, Isabella, but is there a reason why you're still holding onto me?"

Like a spring I recoiled myself and sat as far away from him as possible.

_How long was I wrapped around him like that? _

In my peripheral vision I saw Edward slide his sunglasses back on and smirk to himself while taking out his iPhone. "You can just say it. You're attracted to me."

I didn't exactly know how to respond to that. I mean, I was attracted to him, from what I could see anyways. He still hadn't taken off his hat. I decided I would be better off not saying anything, and sunk low into my seat. I thought about taking a trip to the bathroom, just to make sure I didn't look as bad as I felt, when the seatbelt light came on.

When I fastened my seatbelt, I glanced over at Edward. He was back to his normal clammed up self, sunglasses and all, facing the window. I could see the screen of his iphone, and he appeared to be looking at some type of news page.

_How is he looking at the news? I wonder if my phone would work up here…_

I was going to try, but my thoughts were interrupted by the intercom.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is your pilot speaking, and I have some important news. There is an unavoidable storm over Montana, Wyoming and Colorado. Because of it's large size, we are being advised to land, and wait for it to pass, rather than fly over," Almost everyone on the plane groaned in unison, "We will be landing shortly at Bismarck Municipal Airport in Bismarck, North Dakota. I sincerely apologize for the delay this will cause to our Seattle destination. The duration of our land is unable to be confirmed at this time, but we will be unloading the aircraft of all passengers. More information will be given at the time of landing. Thank you for your cooperation."

Edward started packing up his bag. It was somewhat large for a carry on and I couldn't help but wonder what was inside.

"Looks like we'll be getting off together, Isabella." He was smiling. I rolled my eyes at the double meaning of that statement. This time I had to respond.

"You know it's funny, you've said maybe 20 words to me, Edward, and 50 percent of them have had an ulterior motive."

"What did I tell you about using my name?" He hissed and his smile hardened into that straight line again.

"Well it's hard to remember when you won't tell me why."

"It's none of your business, and you are bound to find out when we land for this delay anyhow."

My brain immediately took notes. I had to find a television or a computer as soon as we landed so I could try to figure out who this man was. In some ways I was afraid to look. What if he was some type of escaped prisoner? Then again, it's not everyday they let convicts on airplanes. What if he was a porn star? His junk was apparently big enough. I was freaking myself out with the possibilities. I just needed to sit back and wait.

Our landing in Bismarck was very smooth. It was going to be nice to be able to walk around the airport for a little while and stretch my legs. I had to remember to call Charlie too, as soon as I could get service. He would be freaking out when he found out I was stuck in some random state.

_Maybe I'll ask Charlie who Edward Cullen is…_

The pilot came on the intercom and told us we had an hour to ourselves in the airport, and then we should return to the loading area to check on the status of our flight. Eventually it was our turn to get out into the aisle. I stood up and collected my things, but Edward didn't. He just sat there.

"Are you getting off?"

I had to ask him, even though I'm sure he would say it was none of my business.

"I don't know, Isabella, am I?.. Getting off?" _HEY-ZEUS. Are you kidding me? Why does he have to turn everything into a sexual innuendo? And why does it sound so hot?_

"Never mind. I'll see you later."

I hope I sounded annoyed, because I was. In fact, it would be nice to get a break from mystery douche sausage man. He made me nervous, and frustrated, and I barely knew a thing about him.

I got out into the airport and realized I was starving. I started walking towards McDonalds and I decided to call Charlie before I ordered any food. He answered before I even heard the phone ring.

"Bells, are you okay? You shouldn't be calling me on an airplane, it's not allowed." I rolled my eyes, leave it to my police chief father to remind me to follow the rules.

"Charlie, relax. I'm not on the airplane. We had to land because of a storm, and now I'm in an airport in North Dakota waiting for the plane to take off again." My stomach growled so loud I looked around to see if anyone had noticed. "Listen, I'm starving so I want to grab something to eat before we take off again. I'll call you if anything else happens, okay?"

"Alright Bells, take care," I could hear the worry in his voice, "and I expect to hear from you before you get back on that plane."

I barely hung up before I was sprinting towards McDonalds. The golden arches never looked so promising.

_Thank goodness for chicken nuggets._

I took a breath to order when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see an airport security guard towering over me.

"Isabella Swan?"

_Holy crow, what did I do?_

"Yes sir, that's me," I got out of the food line and walked back outside the restaurant, "Did I do something wrong?"

The security guard smiled. "No mam, but I'm going to need you to come with me." _Oh great. Everyone in earshot was starring at me like I was a criminal. Keep your mouth shut and just follow the guy, Swan._

If there was anything I learned from Charlie, it was to not question authority, especially in a place like the airport. If someone from TSA told me to follow them, I was going to do it. We walked for what felt like eternity. We passed so many newsstands and televisions playing the news and it reminded me that I still needed to find out who Edward was. I could just ask this guy, but if Edward really needed his identity kept secret, I wasn't about to compromise that.

The guard put in some kind of code to an employee elevator and we stood in front of it waiting for the doors to open.

"Well Miss Swan, my job is over. Just wait here and follow your party outside." He turned to leave and I followed my first instinct and grabbed his hand.

"Wait!… What do you mean my party? And why would I go outside? I have another flight to catch!"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Swan, you should never grab an officer like that."

_Oh shit, I did do that, didn't I?_

"I'm so sorry sir, it's just that I have no idea where I'm going."

Before he could say anything else, the elevator opened. Inside was a man in a suit carrying a sign with my full name on it.

_You have got to be kidding me._

I turned around to question the security guard more, but he was already gone.

"Good day, Miss Swan. My name is Benjamin, and I'm here to escort you to your car." I seriously wanted to throw my bag in the air and have a stomping fit. I had no idea what was going on and it was making me go crazy.

"You must have the wrong person. My name is Isabella Swan, but I have to stay here and catch another flight, and I certainly don't have a car in North Dakota." I started walking away when Benjamin said the only thing that kept me from running back to my departure gate.

"Miss Swan, I suggest you don't keep Mr. Cullen waiting, especially when you only have a short amount of time for dinner." _WHAT? Edward didn't even get off the plane when I did. How could he have all these people hunting me down? _My mind was telling me to take off running, but how could I? I thought maybe by following this Benjamin character I would find out who Edward was. That was enough to convince myself to stay.

As soon as I set foot in the elevator, Benjamin was on the phone. He was talking so quietly I couldn't hear anything he was saying. He checked his wallet for something, and ended the call.

"Miss Swan, we are going to need to make a shopping trip. Mr. Cullen has informed me that your current wardrobe will not be suitable for this particular dinner."

I felt like my ears were steaming. I didn't even know Edward, and he had me stuck in an elevator with a random man trying to buy me clothes. What else was this mystery man capable of? Did I want to know? For the sake of my sanity, I decided to just go with it. I could deal with Edward later. Besides, he would probably somehow have me arrested for running away.

Benjamin took me outside and opened the door to a shiny black Navigator. The backseat was full of several kinds of bar glasses and liquor bottles. I thought this kind of thing only existed in limousines. Then again, it's not like I would know. We pulled up to a small dress shop on a somewhat busy street in downtown Bismarck.

_A dress? Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on pretty soon._

I swung the Navigator door open and ran around to the back of the giant vehicle. I noticed the license plate read "ALEC INC".

_Oh great, another familiar name that I can't quite place. _I knew that name from somewhere. It was obviously a company, but I don't pay much attention to those types of things. I was starting to wish I had. Maybe I would have even just a small speck of an idea what was going on right now.

"Oh, Miss Swan, I was prepared to get the door for you." Benjamin looked displeased that I let myself out of the car.

"It's okay Ben. Can I call you Ben?" If this man was going to take me shopping, we might as well be on an informal basis. "Sure, Miss Swan."

"You can call me Bella, it's okay." Suddenly Ben looked very uncomfortable. "Or.. Miss Swan works too." He just starred at me for a minute, before opening the door to the boutique. As soon as we entered the two female sales associates were at my side.

"Hello dear," one of the women said while eyeing Ben, "I'm assuming it's you we are shopping for today."

Before I could say anything, Ben pulled out a black credit card with the word ALEC written across the top in metallic silver letters. I heard the woman gasp.

"Ladies, this is Miss Swan, and my name is Benjamin" He handed me the credit card, which I discovered had Edwards name on it. "I'll be back in 20 minutes to retrieve you, Miss Swan. That card will get you everything you need."

Once again, Ben was gone before I would say anything else. What was with people dropping bombs on me and running away? I was standing here alone in a strange store, with two strange women, with a strange mans credit card, buying a dress for some strange dinner that we may or may not have time to eat.

"Miss Swan, let's start with your dress size. You look like a two, is that right?" I had no idea. I haven't worn a dress since I was being baptized.

"I honestly don't know, but you can call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella it is then. You look to be about a size two. Now, what is it that you're looking for?"

_How in the world was I supposed to answer this question?_

This woman seemed nice enough. Her name was Jane.

"Well, Jane, that's the problem. I have no idea what I'm doing here, and I haven't worn a dress since I was a child." She walked forward to take my bags and the credit card. I saw her glance at the name on the card and turn a few shades of pale.

"Cullen, eh? And a big company name. Sounds like you may need a cocktail dress… Okay we only have 20 minutes. Let's get to work!"

Work was an understatement. I tried on at least two dresses a minute, and I was starting to get itchy. I never once looked at the price tags on these things. I was beginning to think Edward was an extravagant man and I didn't have time to worry about that right now. I would find a way to pay him back.

I finally chose a black thin strapped dress with a white lace crop top over it. It was the only thing I felt remotely comfortable in, and I had no idea where I was going in the thing. Jane insisted on picking out my shoes as well. The other woman, who wasn't wearing a nametag managed to get all of my hair out of my face and throw it up into some type of twisty bun thing. Several other workers pitched in to help. One of them even let me borrow some eye shadow. I must have been a mess.

The ladies at the shop were smiling from ear to ear when they were done with me.

"Bella, you look stunning. Mr. Cullen is a lucky man."

"Oh, well we aren't together or anything. We actually met on a plane, about two hours ago. Long story." As soon as I said that all the chatter in the store stopped. There we go with that starring thing again.

"Um, okay, well…" Jane looked confused as she tried to talk to me again, "let me ring everything up and then we should be right at our 20 minute mark."

"Hey Jane, do me a favor and make sure I have no idea how much this is costing, okay?"

"Sure thing, Bella." She smiled.

Jane ran the credit card and slipped it back into the pocket of my messenger bag. I'm sure my burnt orange beat up bag would look great with the dress I was wearing.

Like clockwork Ben showed up at the front door after exactly 20 minutes. He smiled at me like a proud father. "Wow, Miss Swan, pardon me for saying this, but you look extraordinary!"

I smiled right back. "Thank you, Ben." I liked him. He was a kind soul, and I could tell he felt a little guilty for not explaining everything to me. He looked over to the women who were now quietly whispering to each other over in the corner.

"Thank you ladies, you have certainly done your job. Good day now." Ben was so proper and well-spoken. Edward sure wasn't like that. Or at least not with me. I allowed him to open the door for me, and tried to get into the car without letting everyone on the crowded sidewalk see up my dress. I hadn't noticed it before, but people were starring at the car, and at Ben, and at me.

Once inside I figured I could try to get some information out of Ben, since we were stuck in a car together anyways.

"Thanks for driving me, Ben. Do you always kidnap random girls for Edward and take them shopping?" I saw him smile in the rearview mirror.

"No, Miss Swan. This is most definitely a first."

Humph. Okay well that made me feel a little better. At least I knew there had to be a reason why Edward insisted on taking me out.

"Are you allowed to tell me where we are going?" I really wanted to know. It had been 30 minutes since we left the airport and I was starting to get nervous about the plane leaving without me.

"No, Miss Swan, but if it is time that concerns you, you shouldn't be worried. I am in very close communication with the airport at all times, and I can assure you it's going to be much more than an hour before your plane takes off again."

I didn't know how that was possible, since he wasn't on the phone or anything, but I trusted Ben. He seemed trustworthy. _Great. It's going to be more than an hour. More time I have to spend kidnapped._

We pulled up to a hotel that looked like it would cost four hundred dollars a night to sleep in. Ben jumped out of the car before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt to let me out.

"Miss Swan, you can leave your bag in the car. I will be picking you up later, so don't worry about your things." I saw another man in a suit coming towards us. "Laurent, this is Miss Swan. Laurent is the manager here, and he will see that you get to your appropriate destination."

Laurent was a tall, dark-skinned man with dreadlocks pulled back a pony tail. He was very handsome, and like Ben, looked very proper. "It's wonderful to meet you, Miss Swan. Follow me, please." I looked back at Ben to make sure it was okay, and he winked at me. I tried not to think about where I was or what I was doing, because if I did I might go completely insane. _I think you might already be there, Swan. _

Laurent led me to another elevator that was obviously not for public use. "Okay Miss, this is as far as I go. When you get inside, just push the only button, and you will exit on the roof of the hotel, where your party is waiting."

_The roof? _

"Thanks," I sounded nervous and scared. Inside the elevator there was only one button. It was red and it didn't have a label. I took a deep breath and pushed it.

All I knew was that Edward had better be up there. I was seriously pissed now, and I was going to let him have a piece of my mind. What kind of person has a random girl kidnaped, changed, and led up to a roof? I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I suddenly had visions of my face in a dateline special. _What am I doing?_

The elevator came to a hault, and I was breathing like I had just run a marathon. I needed to get it together, especially if I was going to appropriately express my anger. The door opened and my breathing changed from frequent to nothing at all. I couldn't even believe what was right in front of me.

There floor was a cedar-colored hardwood, with dark brown tables all around. Each table had it's own collection of tea lights, a large candle in the center, and beautiful crisp white tablecloths. There were four giant pillars, lit up and covered in the same silky white material. The entire terrace looked to be under candlelight. I had never seen anything so beautiful, until I looked towards the far edge of the floor.

There was a giant dining table, lit up in neon blue lights, covered in small candles. It was raised up above all the other tables, and I swear you could probably see the entire North Dakota landscape from up there. Leaning against the table, facing out towards the view, was Edward Cullen.

I didn't make any noise, but I was sure he knew I was here. I saw him glance over his shoulder and smile. He turned around to face me.

"Hello, Isabella. Fancy meeting you here," His voice sounded like melted chocolate this time. He was wearing a white blazer with a baby blue dress shirt underneath. The blazer was buttoned once, and his dress shirt was open just enough to showcase his collar bones. He wasn't wearing sunglasses or a hat. I could look right into his blazing green eyes, and see his perfectly geled bronze hair. Everything I wanted to say was put on hold. I couldn't stop starring at this man. He was beautiful.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you eat McDonalds, did you?" He chuckled softly, and I nearly melted into a pile of goop right there. I really needed to calm myself. I was sure my face was bright red, and a warming sensation was moving up my thighs.

_Okay, Swan. Hold your ground. Let him have it._

I was ready to tell him how mad I was, how confused I was, but I couldn't get anything out. I opened my mouth several times and nothing came out. I probably looked like a baby bird waiting to feed on a worm.

"You look beautiful, Isabella. I see Benjamin did well." He eyed me up and down, and a shiver went up my spine. A very good shiver.

"You do too, Edw-" I stopped myself. He didn't like it when I used his name.

"It's okay. No one is up here but us. You can say my name all you want," he winked at me "As loud as you want."

_Oh no, that was the last straw. I wanted to smack him. _

"What the hell is wrong with you ? You stole me from the airport, which I don't even know how you did that. It seems like everyone works for you and none of them mind." I could feel my face heating with anger as I stomped towards him. "And you made me get a dress? I don't know if I should be grateful, or offended that you tried to change my appearance! You don't even know me! What is going to happen when we miss our plane? I will be stuck here in Biscuit or whatever the hell this place is called, for the rest of my life! I can't afford to buy another plane ticket and Charlie would be furious if he had to come pick me up…"

"Are you done, Isabella?" He actually had the nerve to laugh at me. "Why don't you come join me for dinner, and I will address all your concerns."

"Why won't you just tell me who you are?" It was driving me nuts. Maybe if I threatened to leave he would spit it out already.

"Because it's really enjoyable to talk to someone who doesn't know my life story. It makes me feel like I'm free again." _Free again? Oh god. Is he going to jail? Calm down, Swan._

"Edward, if you don't tell me who you are, I'm going to leave." He laughed again. I tried to look as threatening as possible. "I'm serious!"

"Not to frighten you, but there is no way off the rooftop, unless you plan on jumping, and I simply can't allow that," he made his way towards the table. "Come eat with me, and I promise I will tell you… Eventually." He half smiled at me.

I made my way up to the table and Edward pulled my chair out for me. "Thank you." I was still trying to look angry, although it was hard to look into his emerald eyes and feel anything but attraction. A waiter came out with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a basket of warm freshly sliced bread. It smelled amazing and reminded me how hungry I actually was. The waiter poured both of us a glass and waited for Edward to taste it. The way he brought the glass up to his mouth was so professional, he obviously drank wine often. "It's wonderful, thank you." The waiter filled up Edwards glass, and then mine, and disappeared. I didn't see anywhere where there could possibly be a kitchen up here, but it had to be somewhere.

"Alright Isabella, let's go back through your paragraph of worries", Edward said while taking the napkin off the bread basket and holding it out towards me, "but first you need to eat this. I know you've been hungry since we left the plane." I took a piece and put a little bit of oil on my plate. It smelled delicious. "You eat, I will talk." He gestured to my plate.

I was as anxious to eat this bread as I was to hear what he had to say. I nodded my head and took a bite of bread in the most graceful way I knew how. I would hate to get oil on this dress. I'm sure it was expensive. My stomach felt like a venus fly trap. It was such a relief to eat.

"You can have some wine too, you know. I'm not going to have you arrested for underage drinking." He scooted my glass closer to me. "Although it would probably be me who was at fault."

"Start talking Edward." I was enjoying this food, but he needed to know I was still serious. It was difficult to be stern with him, but it may be the only way I get any information.

"Alright. You think I kidnapped you. Fair enough, but I gave you plenty of opportunities to run." If I didn't have a mouthful of bread, I would have argued with him. How could I run when I had airport security escorting me out of the building?

"I had Benjamin leave you alone for twenty minutes in the dress shop, and Laurent leave you alone in the hotel lobby near the elevator. Both perfect opportunities to run, if you had wanted to."

I stopped eating and starred at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"I don't kid about many things."

"Are you suggesting that I should be afraid of you?" Hopefully not, considering I was stuck on a roof with this guy.

"No. I'm not dangerous, just powerful, if you can see the difference. Anyhow, you said it seems like everyone works for me. Well, they do, in one way or another. Or they will, I should say. It's not something you should worry about. I bought you a dress because I wanted to take you out to a nice dinner. I figured you would be more pissed at me for allowing you to be under dressed."

It sounded innocent enough, I guess.

"And you're worried about the flight. We won't miss the flight, Isabella. I instructed Benjamin to reassure you of that."

"Okay, so you're some kind of magical genius, and you're going to know when the plane is ready to fly out, even though we are up here on a rooftop in the middle of nowhere and I don't see any type of communication device on you at all."

He moved his hair away from his ear on the left side. "Do you see this small black thing in my ear?" I could barely see it. It was so tiny and I couldn't imagine how it stayed on. "It's a phone. Well, a form of a phone anyways. It allows me to communicate with the people who matter, and right now one of them is my contact at Bismarck Municipal Airport. You have nothing to worry about."

The waiter brought out a massive tray of food. Some of it I recognized. Steak, Chicken, lobster, Oysters. The rest of it was a bit of a mystery. I looked like a crap load of food just two people.

"I wasn't sure what you like to eat, so I had them bring you a little of everything. Take whatever you'd like." His hand fanned over the tray. _Oh my, his fingers were long. _

At this point, I felt like I could eat all of it. I chose the plate with steak, bamboo shoots and redskin potatoes. It was the only plate where I could identify each item.

"Edward, if you had this all planned out, why didn't you just ask me what I liked to eat on the plane, instead of having to pay for all of these meals?"

"Money means nothing to me, Isabella, and I didn't feel much like talking on the plane."

_Oh great, a rich guy._

"Well good. Because when we miss our flight to Seattle, I expect you to find me another way there." I felt so rude saying that, but it was the truth. This was all his fault.

I took a bite of my steak and it was absolutely perfect. It sure beat fried chicken nuggets, that's for sure. Edward had some oysters and asparagus on his plate. He looked so sophisticated when he ate. I wondered if I looked that way, too, because I sure as hell was trying.

We ate in silence for the rest of the dinner. If Edward spoke, he would have been talking to himself anyways, since I was busy devouring my meal and most of the bread basket. When I was finished I took a giant swig of my wine.

_Holy crow, this is delicious. I should find out what it's called._

"Slow down killer. I didn't plan on getting you drunk." Edwards eyes were burning pools of liquid emerald in the candle light. He kept starring at me and it was making me nervous. Sometimes I felt like he was admiring me, and other times he looked like he might leap across the table and strangle me.

"I meant it, when I said you looked beautiful, Isabella."

_Oh… there it was. The warming sensation again._

"Thank you Edward. As screwed up as this whole situation is, I appreciate the meal, and the dress." I had to at least say thank you. This was the best food I had ever had.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

He stood up, buttoned his blazer and held out his elbow for me.

"Shall we go?"

I was anxious as ever to get back to the airport. I wasn't really scared of Edward, but I wanted to be around people again, just incase. When we got back in the car, my curiosity kicked up again. I looked over at Edward and he met my gaze.

"So, do you always find random girls in planes, kidnap them, and force them to eat dinner with you?" I saw Ben smile in the mirror. Edward actually looked hurt by my question.

"If you want to leave me, Isabella, you can. No one is keeping you here. I though I had explained that to you. I wanted to enjoy your company, but you obviously don't enjoy mine."

_Oh no. I pissed him off. _"It's not that. It's just… this whole thing is so confusing. You're so mysterious, and you bought me expensive things for no good reason. It sounds like an episode of CSI."

He didn't say anything after that and it made me feel afraid. The worst part is I had no idea if I should be afraid of him or not.

Benjamin was silent while Edward was in the car. Maybe he wasn't allowed to talk, or something. I noticed that we had passed the entrance for the airport departures and I was starting to get a little worried. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smiling. I'm sure he knew what I was about to say and he was clearly already amused by it.

"Where are we going, Edward? We passed the airport entrance!"

He laughed at me again. "Ahh, Isabella. Do you not trust me at all?" I felt like that should be a rhetorical question. "We're going to the airport. Stop worrying. I just want to take the back way in since I'm a little recognizable in this outfit."

_Does that mean he wears that thing all the time? I don't think my heart or my panties could handle seeing him all dressed up everyday._

"Shouldn't I change my clothes, too, Edward? People on the flight will wonder why I came back looking like I was on an episode of Extreme Makeover." Edward snorted, and I looked at him. He was smiling.

"I think I would prefer you stay in your current attire." He said, eyeing me again. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks, and I heard Edward chuckle once more.

"Have you ever worn a dress on a plane before, Edward? Not the most comfortable thing on the planet." I looked down at myself, itching to get back into my normal clothes.

"If I said yes, would you run?" He busted out laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

We were starting to slow down and Ben spoke for the first time since we got in the car.

"Miss Swan, I will show you a place where you can change, and recollect your things."

"Thank you Ben." I saw Edwards eyebrows come down. He didn't seem to like that I called his driver Ben, or that I was changing out of this dress. Oh well, he could deal with it.

When we pulled up to the airport, Ben jumped out immediately and let Edward out first. He came around the side and opened my door for me. I was so caught up in making sure I had everything that I didn't realize we were being photographed. _What the deuce?_

There were a few paprazzi around the Navigator, taking pictures of Edward, and Ben, and me. I had no idea who Edward was, but I knew if Charlie or Jacob somehow saw these photographs, my adventures as a Seattle University Student may be over. Then again, they probably wouldn't recognize me in this dress.

I saw two women whispering behind the photographers. "Lainey, is that Edward Cullen?" She had the biggest giddy smile on her face. "It sure looks like it! But, who's the girl?" _Shit. People were noticing me, and they were noticing that I was with him. I had to get out of here._

I looked to Ben for help. "Ben, can you please get me inside? I can't handle this."

"Of course Miss Swan." I saw a reporter writing things down and immediately regretted using Ben's name, and him using mine. Now they had our names, and I was sure to show up in some type of paper or magazine.

Ben quickly escorted me into the airport, and I didn't look back at Edward. I didn't want to risk being photographed again. He took me inside to a private room with a vanity and a personal restroom. I had no idea where Edward was, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I needed to change into my regular clothes and call Charlie. He needed to hear about some of this before he saw me on the news, or God knows where else.

"I need to tend to Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, but when you are finished, you can proceed to your gate. You won't have to go through security again. Just find your gate and you will be all set."

"Thank you, Ben. You have been nothing but nice to me." Ben turned around to leave, but then he hesitated.

"Can I give you some advice, Miss Swan?" I wanted to hug him.

"Please do. I have been hoping for advice all day. I can't even explain how confused I am."

"While I can't help you with the confusion, may I suggest you wear these?" He pulled out a leather pouch from his suit coat and handed it to me. I opened it up and there was a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses inside, similar to the ones Edward had been wearing on the flight.

"They're really nice Ben, but why would I wear these inside the airport?" I had a feeling in my gut that I didn't want to know the answer to that question, but I asked anyway.

"Between you and I, Miss Swan, you're not going to want to be recognized once you leave this room."

I tried to ask Ben why, but he was already gone. I decided to take his advice and ignore the constant race of explanations going through my mind, because if I thought about it too much I was going to have a panic attack.

I closed the door to the bathroom and set my messanger bag on the counter. Someone had taken the time to fold up all of my clothes and place them neatly inside. I was grateful, because they would have been otherwise seriously wrinkled. I took off my dress and I had no idea what to do with it. There were no hangers and I couldn't bear the thought of rolling it up in a ball. Thankfully, there was a magazine rack in the corner so I laid my dress over it.

I changed back into my faded jeans and Seattle tshirt. I took my high heel shoes off and started looking for my socks. They weren't there. My shoes were also missing.

_Damnit, Edward. _I didn't know for sure, but I had a feeling he did this on purpose. I swear I remembered him making some comment to Irina about liking a woman in heels. _Too bad heels don't go with jeans and a tshirt, moron._

I went to grab the dress, when I remembered what Ben had said. I suppose if I didn't want anyone to recognize me, I should do something different to my hair. I took out all the pins and threw it on top of my head in a messy bun. It was a much different look than before. I put the leather case from the sunglasses into my bag and slipped them on. I had to admit, I felt like a bad ass. These sunglasses were awesome. I had always liked them, but they were always way too expensive for me.

I took the dress off the magazine rack and folded it up into a nice square and put it inside the front pocket of my bag. I didn't know what else to do with it. I turned for to leave the bathroom when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

It was a picture of Edward. On a magazine. This was it, the moment of truth.

I could turn around and look, or I could march out into the airport and wait for him to tell me. I couldn't help it, I had to look. I slowly turned around to face the magazine rack. Starring back at me from the latest issue of OK! Magazine were Edwards eyes, and the eyes of someone who looked just like him, only older. _Just read the cover title, Swan. How bad can it be?_

I pulled the magazine out slowly, revealing Edwards nose, his mouth and the title of the story. I saw the words 'Murderous Millionaires?' and that was enough for me.

I dropped my bag on the floor walked backwards into the wall. I needed it for support if I was going to stand any longer. I felt like I was back in my dream, falling towards the cement. My hands were shaking, and for the first time all day I felt like I understood something. I answered the question I had asked myself just moments ago.

_Yes, Swan. You should be afraid of him. Very afraid._

**I REALLY have to thank my Beta a lot this time. She always gives me the best notes and keeps me on my toes. Plus we had way too much fun with the personal jokes and silly things I had to take out… (just wait for the outtakes, lol)**

**It took me awhile to play this part of the story out on paper, because Edward is just such a confusing man. And now he's a…. what? ;-) **

**I also wanted to share some pictures from this chapter, you can find them in my profile!**

**Be sure to review!**

**Lots of love,**

**MonGee**

****** If you leave me a review, I have a special treat for you. The magazine cover Bella saw**** :)**


	4. The Shock Heard 'Round My World

**All character names, quotes and situations referencing Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright intended with the posting of this story.**

I shut my eyes for a very long time before I was able to stand up straight again. I knew I should at least read the magazine, and have some idea of the reason why they would publish a cover of Edward accusing him of being a murderer, but I couldn't do it. I either wanted to hear it from him, or I didn't want to hear it at all.

The way I saw things, I had two options. One, I could stay here in this room, lock the door, and not get on the plane. I would probably never see him again, and I could just call Charlie and make up some excuse about missing my flight, problem solved. Two, I could buck up, march out into the airport and find him, push him up against a wall, and make him tell me what the hell was going on. But at this very moment, neither of those sounded good. Well, the throwing him against the wall part did sound quite enticing…

I sat on the ground, starring at the upside down magazine that was now halfway across the room. I knew I didn't have much time before Edward would send Benjamin looking for me. They both knew I was in here, and it would be only minutes before one of them realized I wasn't sitting in the loading area waiting for our flight.

I took out my phone and dialed a number I should have called a long time ago. Jacob.

_At least he can talk some sense into me._

"Hey you!" He answered on the first ring, and I had to take a deep breath before I could say anything back. It was so good to hear his voice.

"Jake, I need…. I miss you."

"Okay, you have only been gone for a few hours, is something wrong?" I could hear Charlie in the background asking Jake who he was talking to.

"Jacob Black! Are you at my house?" He and Charlie were like brothers, I swear. We might as well have adopted him.

He covered the phone with his hand, as if I couldn't still hear him. "Charlie, it's Bella, I'm going to be outside for a few." I heard him close the door and walk out into my backyard and I knew it was safe to talk.

"What are you doing at my house Jake?"

"You have the best flat screen on our block, and the Tigers are playing today, season opener. Plus, when you left I couldn't just go home. I was so bummed out."

"Got it." I sounded so monotone. "I'm sure Charlie told you, I'm still at the airport."

"I'm outside now, so spill it, Bells. I know you don't miss me yet, and I can hear it in your voice. You're upset about something."

_Damn you Jacob for knowing me so well._

"Before I do, I have to swear you to secrecy. If Charlie finds out about any of this I might be back home, locked up in my room by tomorrow." I meant every word. My dad would kill me.

"Okay now you're worrying me. I won't tell anyone, let's hear it."

_Here we go._

"Okay, well first, do you know who Edward Cullen is?"

Jake was silent for a few seconds. "Just what I've seen on TV. He's all over the evening news along with his father, why?"

"I need to know everything you know about him, please, and hurry. I'll explain why after. It's important."

"What? You have a homework assignment already? College really does suck balls."

"Inappropriate! And cut the crap Jake, I'm dead serious"

"Okay well you know what Alec is, right?"

_Other than the fact that it was written on Edwards credit card, no._

"Not really, Jake. It sounds familiar though."

"Okay well I'll try to explain it simply then. Alec is a company based out of Seattle, but it's like a super power. They own several huge computer and car companies in the U.S, as well has having their hands in a bunch of other things. Basically, they own everything by purchasing companies and allowing them to still run on their own, but overseeing their operations. Make sense?"

"Yeah, I understand that." Edward wasn't kidding about being rich, then, if he works for them.

"Well Aro Alec was the CEO of that company. He was a multi billionaire, and he was murdered so they point the finger at the person who was set to take over the company. I guess it was supposed to be Carlisle Cullen, but when they opened up his financial will & testament, he left the company to Edward, who is Carlisle's son. I don't know if they killed him, but it just doesn't look good, you know? That's really all I know, Bella."

I didn't say anything for awhile. It wasn't as bad as I thought. At least they weren't _sure_ Edward was involved. I guess that was a good thing.

"Thanks Jake. I haven't exactly been around the television lately."

"Great. Now it's your turn. Why are you so curious, and why do you sound like hell?"

_Just let it out Swan, he'll find out eventually._

"He's sitting next to me on the plane, Jake. Well he was, before we landed."

_And I wouldn't be surprised if he busted into this room at any second._

"Are you SERIOUS Bella? Well shit, I mean, just don't talk to him. I'm surprised he doesn't have a jet, or doesn't sit in first class."

"Yeah, there was a mix-up and I'm in first class with him. Listen, I gotta go. I need to go find him and figure all of this out."

"What do you mean find _him_? Bella don't talk to this guy. He could be dangerous.

"It's kind of too late for that Jake. We hung out during the flight delay..."

"BELLA do you realize you could end up in the middle of a murder case? I have to tell Charlie, we have to get you off that second flight. This is ridic-…"

He was yelling into the phone, and I had to pull it away from my ear so I didn't receive any permanent damage. _Maybe I shouldn't have called Jake…_

I hung up on him, which was a terrible idea, but I knew he wouldn't tell Charlie. Not yet, anyways. Jake was nothing if not loyal, and he knew I was capable of taking care of myself. I turned my phone off and slipped it into my bag.

_Now what?_ I had exactly 20 minutes before I had to board the plane, and I would be stuck sitting with him again. I was scared to leave the room because of what Benjamin said about being recognized. Even more so, I was scared to see Edward. I couldn't believe he was capable of killing someone, but I also had only known him for a couple hours.

I was trying to pull myself together enough to open the door to the airport when my phone rang. _Damnit, I thought I turned that thing off. _

After about four rings, I found my phone, and it was off, but I heard the ringing still. I dumped out the contents of my bag and found another phone in my bag, an iPhone.

_You have got to be kidding me. _Of course the number was blocked. I had no idea how to answer this thing, it was so much more advanced than my old phone. I finally found the arrow that said 'slide to answer'. "Hello?"

"Do you always answer random phones, Isabella?" _Holy crow, it was him._

I wanted to yell. I couldn't even bring myself to speak. I was shaking my head 'no' as if he could actually see me.

"Not in the mood to talk? That's fine. Where are you?"

_Be cool Swan, don't let him know what you found out, just yet._

"I'm almost ready to go. Don't even think about getting in my way. I'm getting on that plane if I have to knock you out to do it."

"You're not getting on that plane unless I say so. Tell me where you are." He sounded like he was running around looking for me.

"I'm still in my changing room by the customer service counter, and thanks to you I don't have any shoes."

He laughed. "Yes you do. I took the liberty of packing your sneakers back in your suitcase."

_Oh. My suitcase? _"How the hell did you get in my suitcase? You know what, never mind. I don't even want to know."

"Why so bitter? It's not like I looked at your panties." I could tell he was smiling.

"Whatever, Edward. I'll see you in a few minutes."

I started to remind myself how angry I was. I was angry because of all the details about him I didn't know, and angry because I had never been so naïve before. I should have listened to Charlie when he told me to always pay attention to the news. Regardless, I was going to have to face him. _In stilettos, jeans, and an oversized Seattle t shirt, great._

I let my hair down, knotted my t shirt with the rubber band, put on my ray bans and reached for the door knob. I tried turning it and it wouldn't go.

Something must have been wrong. I turned it left and right and finally I figured out that it was locked. There was a slot for a key, but of course I didn't have it.

_Damnit. If he had me locked in here I swear I will detach his sausage with my bare hands. How the hell am I supposed to get out?_

I was so irritated I started screaming my thoughts out loud. "WHAT about my flight?"

*Ringggggg*

It was the phone again. The mystery phone, with the mystery man on the other end.

_He's going down. _I slid the arrow over to answer it.

"Edward CULLEN if you locked me in this room so help me god. My father is a sheriff and I will have you arr-"

"Miss Swan, this is Benjamin." Ben interrupted my tirade.

"BEN! Hey! Why am I locked in here?"

"I was instructed to call and inform you not to panic, and that is all. Goodbye."

_Typical move. Say your piece and run. Just like Edward. _

I was going to miss my flight, no doubt about that. I wanted to punch the door and kick and scream, but I was going to pull it together and get to Seattle. I didn't care what I had to do. This was the first time I was out on my own, and I wasn't about to let some random guy ruin my independence. I couldn't tell Charlie I needed another plane ticket. I paced around the room. _The nerve of this man!_

I sat on the countertop counted the ceiling tiles on in the bathroom. Did I already mention how excellent my iPod's timing was on dying on me today? It wasn't long before I was rocking back and forth, trying to hold myself together. This was just too much.

"Isabella?" I heard a velvet voice call to me. I looked up, and there he was. Still in his suit, jingling a set of keys in front of my face, smiling.

"HOLY crow! How he hell did you get in here?" My face must have been amusing because Edward's grinned widened and he chuckled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you find this to be funny, Edward? You locked me in a room for Christ sakes. That's called kidnapping, holding someone against their own will. My dad's a cop. I can have you arrested."

"Don't be so angry. It was for your own good. I saw some g-"

"Just stop it." I held my hand up to him to stop his excuses. "I'm now stuck here in this stupid airport. Let me out of this room or I will not think twice about telling every member of security what you've done."

He smirked again.

"The insane kidnapping, dress shopping and all these things being forced upon me were enough to give me a heart attack, and now you made me miss my flight." This time I was seriously pissed. "So if you don't mind, Mr. Cullen, I would like to leave this room now so I can call my father, book another flight, and get on with my life."

He just stood there and starred at me for what felt like a full five minutes. _Oh god. He actually looks sad. That's impossible._

"You're always free to go, Isabella." _Yeah that's why you locked me in a room._

"Okay then. Good. Now move." Edward moved to the side and opened the door for me. He looked genuinely sad to watch me go, and I had to channel my anger in order ignore him. Why did I give a shit about this man? He's been nothing but trouble.

I stepped out into the airport and heard the door close behind me. I wondered what he going to do in there. _Who cares. _I needed to find customer service and get another flight.

The woman at the desk was paying no attention to anything and looked like she hated her job. I cleared my throat to get her to look at me.

"What can I help you with, mam?"

"Hi. Um, I missed my connecting flight to Seattle, and I'm not really sure what to do."

"The flight from Detroit? The layover was almost 2 hours. Did you fall asleep somewhere?"

"Not exactly." _You see, this gorgeous man in sunglass kidnapped me... _I tried to think of anything I could say to save my ass, but came up short.

"I just... I just missed it." My bottom lip started to quiver. _Really, Swan? Are you actually going to cry?_

I felt so defeated. I should have never even spoke to Edward. Now I was stuck in North Dakota. "If I call my dad, he'll kill me", I said in between sniffles.

By now I had attracted the attention of all the people behind the counter. The woman looked over my information as if she sees sob stories like mine on a daily basis.

"Well, Miss Swan, do you want the good news first or the bad news?" I wiped my eyes with the bottom of my t shirt. "I just want to know my options, please."

I never cried in front of people.

"The good news, is that there is a flight to Seattle departing at midnight. The bad news is there is no way I can give it to you for free, but I can talk to my manager and see if we can't work out a deal." _How is that good news? It's only seven o clock. I'll have to avoid Edward for 5 whole hours._

After going and speaking with another man behind the counter, she told me I could get on the flight for one hundred dollars. It was obvious she was doing all she could for me. "Thank you, I'll see what I can do about the money and I'll be back."

She printed me some information and I was free to roam... for five whole hours. I needed to find somewhere I could be alone and somewhat inconspicuous, and find a way to get one hundred dollars. I had the money, but if I used my bank account, Charlie would see it. For some reason he insisted he still be on my account, even though I was moving out on my own.

I stood there for a second watching the people. I had no idea how I was going to get the money, but I had to go somewhere. I decided to go to the other side of the airport, and sit in the lobby for a completely different flight departure. I figured he would never find me here, or at least not easily. Of course the place I sat down was full of people going to Las Vegas. _How the hell did they end up in North Dakota? What a buzz kill._

I felt something vibrate in my bag. I took out my cell phone, but it was off. I hit the power button since I was going to have to find someone in my contacts that would loan me money. The iPhone kept buzzing.

I pulled it out to turn it off and noticed I had a new e-mail.

I stuck the phone back in my bag. There was no way in hell I was going to read it. I decided I needed to just take a moment to breathe before I started calling anyone I knew who might help me. I closed my eyes and let my head hang back.

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. _He really wasn't going to quit, was he? I took the iPhone back out, only to discover I had no idea how to turn it off. I finally gave in decided to read the message.

_This should be interesting._

**To: iPhoneIsabella**

**From: iPhoneEdward**

**Subject: Bad Idea**

**08/28/2010 19:19 **

Isabella,

You shouldn't sleep here in the airport. Anyone could steal your bag, or worse. Since this is my fault I would be willing to get you a hotel room, if you wish to sleep.

P.S. I saw the magazine in your changing room. You have to let me explain.

**Edward**

**Alec INC.**

_IPhoneIsabella? Seriously? He could have been a little more creative. Wait…how did he know I was sleeping? Holy crow, he was watching me? _I looked everywhere, but I couldn't see him. I should have just ignored the e-mail, but I was way too pissed off.

**To: iPhoneEdward**

**From: iPhoneIsabella**

**Subject: RE: Bad Idea**

**08/28/2010**

**19:22**

Edward,

The only person who frightens me is you, and you solidified that fear by locking me in a room. You couldn't pay me to go to a hotel room with you. I've had enough. I swear I will leave this phone on the seat and run away screaming bloody murder. I don't want to know anything else about the magazine. Like I said, I'm done.

**Bella**

He could be totally innocent, I had no idea, but I couldn't risk it. Not out here in an airport in the middle of nowhere all by myself. I took out my own cell phone and put it next to the other one. It was like putting a donkey next to an Aston Martin Vanquish. The sound of the iPhone buzzing on the plastic chair was almost as annoying as the fact that I had another e-mail from him.

**To: iPhoneIsabella**

**From: iPhoneEdward**

**Subject: Also a bad idea**

**08/28/2010**

**19:27**

Isabella,

You know, five hours is a very long time to sit there. Since this is my fault, I'll offer one last form of apology. My companies private Jet is almost ready, and I'd like to fly you to Seattle. Once on the plane, you can give me a chance to explain, or you can sit by yourself and I won't bother you... Or you can sit there in the airport all night and try explaining to your father why it took you so long to get to Seattle. Just saying. Let me know, we don't have much time.

P.S. I would never pay you to go to a hotel. I believe that's called prostitution.

**Edward**

**Alec INC**

_He has a JET? Who the hell has a Jet? _I couldn't think about anything else besides the fact that the man owned an airplane. I know Jake said he was taking over a multi-billion dollar corporation, but I just couldn't wrap my mind around it.

I wanted to call Jake, but he probably wouldn't answer. I'm sure he was blowing up the phone in my new dorm room, trying to make sure I was okay. I could only hope he wasn't stupid enough to mention this to Charlie.

I needed to make a decision, and make it quick. I could fly there with _him, _and risk Charlie finding out. Or, I could sit here, try to find someone I knew who would loan me money, and still risk Charlie finding out.

_Argh!_

I needed to ask Edward some questions.

**To: iPhoneEdward**

**From: iPhoneIsabella**

**Subject: RE: Also a bad idea**

**08/28/2010**

**19:32**

Edward,

I'm considering your offer, but I would like to speak to your pilot, first. I want to make sure you are taking me to Seattle, and no where else. Also, if I let you do this, I want to know why you are being looked at for a murder case, and why you are taking time to bother me. My friend explained why you are on the news. I don't know anything about you, but the fact that you basically kidnapped me, locked me in a room and forced me to miss my plane doesn't look good. Just because you are rich and handsome doesn't mean you can manipulate women. Especially not me.

**Bella**

He answered almost immediately.

**To: iPhoneIsabella**

**From: iPhoneEdward**

**Subject: (No subject)**

**08/28/2010**

**19:34**

Isabella,

I need time with you to explain things, but I am protecting you. You have to trust me. There are things you don't know. It's not safe for me to discuss this in e-mail. Are you coming with me, or not? I am sending Benjamin over with your bag. You need to make a choice right now, and coming with me is the right one.

**Edward**

**ALEC Inc.**

I heard someone cough right in front of me, and I yelled out.

"Holy shit!" Ben was standing right in front of me, with my suitcase.

"Good evening, Miss Swan." He looked nervous.

"Sorry, Ben. You scared the living daylights out of me." He gave me a heart attack, but I was happy to see a familiar face.

"I'm very sorry, but we have to go now. It's very important that we get to the jet."

I knew I had to make up my mind, but I needed reassurance, and for some reason I felt like I could trust this man.

"Ben I have to ask you something. I want you to be completely honest with me, and then we can go."

"Sure, Miss. What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Will I be safe on this flight? With Edward, I mean?"

Ben's eyes shot all around us, as if to make sure no one heard me. "Of course. You have my word." I stood up, and nodded at Ben. He took my bags for me and led me to the end of the airport, into an elevator.

_Great Swan, get into an elevator with a random man. How many times today will you make this mistake?_

When we got to the ground floor, the doors opened right onto the cement. It was freezing outside and I immediately started rubbing my arms, trying to get rid of the Goosebumps. A man with a neon orange jacket drove up in a golf cart with a garment bag. He nodded at Ben, looked at my shoes and got into the elevator leading back up to the airport. _Damn Stilettos. People probably though I was crazy. _Ben unzipped the garment bag and tossed me a black North Face jacket.

"This jacket is from Mr. Cullen. We have to drive the cart out to the runway, and it's going to be a little chilly. My apologies." I was too cold to speak, but I took the jacket willingly. It was really nice, and it warmed me up almost instantly. _When did he have time to buy me a jacket?_

I helped Ben put my suitcase into the back of the cart, and off we went. We had to drive rather slow, and stop every so often to let a plane pass, so it was taking a bit of time to get to wherever we were going. I took out my cell phone, and there were almost twenty missed calls from Charlie, and fifteen from Jake.

I turned my phone back off, and took out the iPhone. There was nothing from Edward, but I figured I should let him know I was on my way.

**To: iPhoneEdward**

**From: iPhoneIsabella**

**Subject: On my way**

**08/28/2010**

**20:01**

Edward,

Just wanted to let you know I'm sitting in a golf cart, in a black jacket, on my way to your plane. You have some serious explaining to do.

**Bella**

I wondered if I could check my real email from this thing. It was all high tech and unfamiliar, but I pressed the little globe and hoped it was the internet. I knew I had hit the jackpot when Google came up. I typed 'Gmail' into the address bar, and put in my username and password.

_8 new emails? Did someone die?_

The first one was from Charlie. He was obviously trying to get a hold of me, being that the title was "OPEN IMMEDIATELY". He must know the truth. I would kill Jake later for telling him. I clicked on the e-mail and braced myself for Charlie-the-Sherrif type discipline.

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Charlie Swan**

**Subject: OPEN IMMEDIATELY**

**08/28/2010**

**18:01**

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. I NEED to speak to you NOW. It's VERY IMPORTANT. I've been calling your phone all day. PLEASE call me if you see this.

**Love, **

**Dad**

_Not as bad as I expected. _He was obviously mad, but he sounded more concerned. I would have to deal with Charlie once I got to Seattle. First, I had to deal with Edward.

"Alright, Miss Swan. We're here" Ben brought the cart to a stop and I almost got whip lash. These things sure didn't have the best brakes. I used my right arm to launch myself onto the ground, and swung my bag over my shoulder. When I turned to face the plane, my mouth almost fell to the ground.

I thought the plane was going to be small. Maybe big enough for a few people, but no. It was full-size. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was larger than the plane I was on when I flew here. _Damn._

It was beautiful, and there was that name again, 'ALEC', written in large silver block letters on the side of the plane. I was going to have to ask Edward to tell me more about the company.

Ben pulled out his phone and talked in that super quiet voice again. It bothered me that he didn't want me to hear what he was saying. As soon as he hung up, the planes door opened, and the stairs came down onto the ground.

"You can leave your suitcase with me and board the plane, Miss Swan." Ben took my suitcase and started walking towards more men in neon orange jackets. "I'll be on board with you shortly. Mr. Cullen is inside." _Oh, thanks. Leave me alone to ascend the staircase of doom._

I took a few breaths and walked up the stairs. The first thing I noticed was the cockpit. It wasn't like a normal plane. It was sleek and modern and oddly simple looking. I was used to seeing commercial planes with millions of tiny buttons and screens with green writing. The pit had a tan interior, with 3 big touch screens, and one other lever. It was very nice.

A man in a white suit came out of a small door. He was wearing big headphones so I assumed he was the pilot.

"Ahh, you must be Isabella. My name is Marcus, I fly this thing." He reached out to shake my hand. "You can call me Bella." I held out my hand to return the gesture.

"Mr. Cullen was right, you are a beautiful!" I felt my cheeks get warm. _Edward thought I was beautiful?_

"Thank you, Marcus. We are going to Seattle, right?" He was probably going to think it was a stupid question, but I had to ask.

"Yes, we're going to Seattle. I just have a couple more tests to run, and we'll be ready for take off." He winked at me. "If there is anything you need, Jessica is right through the next door. We have a full food and wine menu. Don't be shy."

I said thank you to Marcus, and made my way through the first door. It was obviously some sort of kitchen area, and the room smelled like homemade bread. My stomach responded to the smell with a loud rumble. I didn't see anyone, so I kept moving. I figured I was getting close to where Edward was, and it made me nervous.

I opened the door to the cabin and walked right into a tall brown haired girl in uniform. I stumbled inside and turned back towards the door to face her.

"Oh I am so sorry miss! Are you okay?" She looked terrified, like someone was going to punish her for running into me.

"No no, it's totally my fault. I should have knocked." I held my arm out to shake her hand and smiled. "I'm Bella. You must be Jessica?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm the flight attendant here. Would you like something to eat or drink?" I was thirsty, but I couldn't think of anything that sounded particularily great.

"She'll have what I'm having. Thank you, Jessica." There it was, the voice. _His_ voice. I had to turn around and face him.

Jessica left the room rather quickly. I turned around and let out an audible gasp. Edward looked breathtaking, not that it was unusual for him. He was leaning up against another doorway wearing dark khaki linen pants, a dark blue v-neck tshirt that showed all his muscles, and tan colored loafers. He was obviously going for comfort, but he looked sexy as all hell.

_No Bella, don't get distracted. You're mad at him, remember?_

"So, you think I'm handsome, Isabella?" _Is that a rhetorical question?_

"Excuse me?"

"In your second to last e-mail, you said I couldn't manipulate you, just because I was handsome."

_Oh shit, I did say that, didn't I? _I had already spent enough time being embarrassed today. "I did say that, yes. What's your point?"

He looked somewhat shocked by my attitude. I couldn't imagine why. He smiled. "I just wanted to make sure I read that right."

Jessica came back into the room with a bottle of white wine, and an extra glass for me. The bottle looked identical to the one from the restaurant earlier, and I got excited. That was some damn good wine. She handed me a glass full, poured some for Edward, and made her way back to the kitchen. I chugged it. I was so parched, and I hadn't had anything to drink in hours.

"Jesus, Isabella, slow down. I don't want to be responsible for a drunk girl when we land."

I walked over near him and re-filled my glass. "Then you better start talking. You've got to give me some answers." I walked back over by the kitchen door and tried to fold my arms over my chest. It wasn't very effective considering I was holding a glass of wine.

He started walking towards me slowly.

"Yes….No… to get to the other side…."

"Edward! Seriously!" I warned, but he became more amused.

"1.722..."

"I don't want to know what the square root of pi is!" I was actually starting to feel calm, and he had the nerve to go and piss me off again.

"You knew that?" He looked genuinely surprised. I didn't know if I should be offended by that or not.

"That's enough, seriously. I need you to promise me you'll answer my questions, or I'm getting off this plane." I wasn't kidding. I would rather face Charlie at this point.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're no fun. Come on, let's go." He opened the door to another area, and waved his hand in front of the door.

"That's not your bedroom, is it?"

He busted out laughing. "There are several rooms back here, including my bedroom, but we don't need to go in there." As soon as I walked into the room the lights came on automatically. It was a huge living room with tan leather couches, and black and aqua blue accents. Like all the other rooms I saw so far, it was beautiful.

"I brought you in here because Jessica won't come this far back into the plane, so we can talk, and no one will bother us. Where would you like to sit?"

I chose a loveseat on purpose, and put my feet up so he couldn't sit next to me.

"I'd like to put my feet up, if you don't mind. I've been trucking around in some _very_ uncomfortable shoes today." He didn't react to that at all. He sat across from me, and sat the same way, with his feet at the opposite end. I came to the conclusion that men shouldn't be allowed to wear linen pants. I felt like I could see his whole package.

"Did you enjoy using your new phone?" _Really? Can't we just get to the point?_

"It was alright. I checked my personal e-mail. It was easier than I thought."

Edward nearly choked on his wine. "Did you have any?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me." _Why did he care if I had e-mail?_

"Uh.. I had one from Charlie, my dad. Why are you so nosey?"

His face turned completely white. "What did it say?" He took another drink of wine.

"Well, he's mad at me. I'm guessing my friend Jake told him I was with you, and not in Seattle."

"FUCK." He stood up and started pacing. "Why did you tell _anyone_ you were with me?"

"Because I was locked in a room, Edward! You left me there! I didn't know what to do, so I called my friend. Don't you dare turn this around on me."

He took a couple deep breaths, sat back down on the couch, and closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them, it was like two green lasers starring right at me. His eyes were piercing green, and he was angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at _you_, just the situation. Nothing that happened today was a coincidence, Isabella. You were meant to run into me, and there are reasons why I wanted you to fly with me. Reasons other than my attraction to you."

My cheeks were blazing hot. _Really Swan? How could you be blushing at a time like this? _I was pretty sure he didn't even notice.

"What does this have to do with the e-mail from my dad?" I couldn't handle anymore surprises.

"It's nothing. Just drop it."

I stood up. I wasn't going to have it. "Oh right. That's why you looked like a ghost when you thought I had spoken to my dad.. I thought I was here to get answers, not be burdened by more of your lies."

He stood up and looked me in the eyes. "I didn't kill anyone, if that's what you think. I could never do that."

"What do you want with me, Edward?"

"I was asked to find you."

I had had enough with the cryptic, meaningless answers. I picked up my bag, slipped back into my shoes and headed for the door. "I can't deal with this. I thought I could, but you won't tell me _anything_ that means something. You are wasting my time."

"Please don't go, Isabella. This is just as hard for me as it is for you."

"That's bullshit. I can't deal with you." I started walking towards the door and he grabbed my hand.

"Don't _touch_ me." I tried to pull my hand back, but he kept a firm hold, not letting me go.

"You have to listen to me. You can't go back to the airport, there will be reporters and cameras and-"

"I refuse to listen to another word you say! You kidnapped me, then I find out you may have killed someone, now you are claiming to know something about my father! This is ridic-"

"He's not your father, Bella!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, time seemed to freeze around me, and my fingers lost their grip, causing me to drop my wine glass

I heard the glass shatter but I didn't care.

I stood there starring at eye level with Edwards chest for what felt like an eternity. I couldn't register the words he had just said. I heard them, but I didn't understand.

"Wh…" I started shaking. "What are you talking about?"

My voice was barely a whisper. He put his hands on my upper arms and squeezed gently, as if to comfort me and keep me standing all at the same time.

"My boss was your real father, Bella."

"NO. That's not… it can't be possible." I grabbed onto Edwards shirt for dear life. I felt my whole world coming apart beneath me, and I could barely stand.

I looked him right in the eyes. Tears were forming and I could hardly see him.

"How do you know this? If you are lying to me, so help me god."

"I'm not lying to you, Bella." He took his hand off one of my arms and moved the hair out of my face. "I have your birth certificate in my pocket, when you're ready."

I backed away from him. "You have it? How did you get that? Give it to me!"

"I'll leave it on the table, Bella. You're probably going to want some time to yourself."

I saw him take the cardboard folder out of his pocket and set it on the table. I saw 'Seattle Grace Hospital' written on the front.

_This CAN'T be real._

"I'm going to be right in the next room, if you need me." He closed the door behind him, but I couldn't move.

I had so many things running through my mind. I didn't believe this for even one second. If Charlie wasn't my father, did that mean my mother wasn't really my mother? Just the thought of her brought my held-back tears to a sob. I kicked my shoes off and sat down on the couch by the table where Edward had left the folder.

I didn't want to, but I had to look.

My hands were shaking but I somehow managed to get the folder open, and unfold the document. It was a real birth certificate. MY birth certificate.

I had to calm down and dry my eyes so I could read.

Child's first name: Isabella

Middle name: Marie

Last name: Alec

Sex: Female

This birth: Twin

_TWIN? _My breathing hitched, and got faster with every line I read.

I saw my birthday, my place of birth, my doctors name.

It was getting harder to read. I felt dizzy.

Full name of Father: ….Aro …Alec

Maiden ….name of …Mother: Kate Kachiri

The last thing I remembered was seeing Edward running towards me, and blacking out as

my head hit the floor.

**Holy Bombshell. Can you imagine finding out you had a Twin, and a different family all in one day?**

**I think Bella might never wake up!**

**I promise the next update will come sooner ;-)**

**Be sure to check out my profile for a link to my blog, containing pictures from each chapter!**

**Love,**

**MonGee**


	5. Letters From The Past

Disclaimer: All character names and anything Twilight related belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended with the posting of this story.

Finally, we get to enjoy the inside of Edward's mind…

****EPOV****

I closed the door and gave her some time to look at the birth certificate. Besides time, I didn't know what else to give her. After all, she was not only going to find out she had a different father, but she had a twin, Tanya.

I didn't peg myself as a person with much compassion, but I felt fucking bad for the girl and I had no idea how she would react.

I walked to the kitchen to make us some stronger drinks. I had a feeling the wine wasn't going to cut it. _Fuck, I have no idea what she likes. _I shook my head side to side. _Why did I care?_

"Jessica?" I didn't see my her anywhere but as soon as I said her name she appeared out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me. "Christ. Hey, what do girls like when it comes to liquor? You're a girl. Help me out."

"I would go with something fruity, Mr. Cullen. How about Bacardi Limon and Sprite? It goes down easy."

_Brilliant. It sounded good to me._

"Thanks. Will you make two of those? Use the big cups. She'll need it."

I wasn't trying to get Isabella drunk, but it couldn't hurt. While I waited for the drinks, I wandered into the cockpit to see what the fuck was taking so long to get off this runway. I wanted to be in the air before she freaked out over her heritage and ran off the plane.

Plus, I had a letter from Aro to give her. That would be interesting. The guy had it sealed in some crazy looking security envelope so no one could open it before she did.

I found Marcus to find out what the hold up was. "Hey man, are we taking off anytime soon?"

"Ahh Mr. Cullen. I was just about to make the announcement. We're all clear and I'll need you and Isabella to stay in one place for your safety."

I stood up straight and saluted him. "Yes sir!"

"Aro neglected to tell me what a smart ass you are sir." Marcus laughed and I couldn't help but join in. _Oh man, if you only knew._

I heard something crash towards the back of the plane. _What the fuck? _

Almost instantaneously Jessica came bursting through the door of the cockpit.

"Mr. Cullen! Hurry! It's Bella!"

She ran towards the living room and I couldn't move fast enough.

"What happened?"

"I don't know sir, but I think she's going to faint!"

_WHAT?_

"And so you fucking left her there?"

_FUCK. I knew shouldn't have left her alone with that kind of information._

I swung the living room door open with my shoulder and there she was, falling face down into the ground with the open birth certificate in her hand. If I would have waited two more seconds she would have hit the floor, but thankfully I caught her. Jessica's face was white as a ghost. I knew this wasn't her fault but I had to channel my anger at someone.

"Mother fucker. Jessica, go get some warm washcloths, or cold ones. The hell if I know, just do something. Help me."

I had Isabella's whole upper body in my arms and managed to flip her over so I could see her face. She was out like a light. _God Damnit._

I lightly tapped her cheek with my hand. "Bella… can you hear me?… Bella?"

Jessica came back with two bins of washcloths. "Is there anything else I can do sir? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" The poor girl was shaking and I knew I must have scared her with my loud vulgarity.

_Take a breath, Cullen._

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's just overwhelmed. If you want to help, she'll probably need some food when she wakes up. Marcus said we're taking off soon, but when you get a chance can you make us some grilled cheese?" I was trying my hardest not to be a dick but she was gone as soon as I was done talking.

I didn't know what else to do so I picked Isabella up and carried her to my bed. She was probably going to kick my ass when she woke up, but I didn't care. She needed to lay down before she hurt herself to the point of needing medical attention.

_Damn, this girl is light._

I looked down at her face and she looked so distressed, but so fucking beautiful. For the first time I wished I didn't have such a messed up past and twisted connection to her. I wished we had met like normal people.

Once she knew everything, it would be way to complicated between us. Especially once she knew I had a past with her sister.

_I knew Tanya was a bad idea._

I balanced her on one arm so I could throw my comforter back. I laid Isabella in the bed and my phone was buzzing. It was a text from Benjamin.

I'm on board. We're about to take off. Marcus didn't want to announce it as to not disturb Bella. See you in Seattle, Sir.

_Damnit. Of course we're taking off now that she laid down. Hopefully we can get away with not wearing seatbelts._

I could smell the grilled cheese Jessica was making and felt my own stomach turning as the plane's engine fired up, causing the room to not be so quiet. Bella squirmed, flipped onto her side and pushed her eyebrows together. She looked so fucking stressed. I put my head back to rest for a minute.

I knew I was risking the two of us being flung across the room if we had any problems with getting off the runway, but I just couldn't wake her up.

I sat down in the recliner next to her. The sound of the plane taking off made me fall asleep myself. I had no idea how long I was out, but it felt great. That is, until I felt a sharp jab in my abdomen.

"Holy FUCK. What the hell?" Sitting on my lap was one of the shoes I made Isabella wear. She kicked it off in her sleep and the heel punched me right in the gut.

_Seriously? What the fuck are the odds of that happening!_

Suddenly I decided I believed in Karma. I looked at the ceiling.

_Fine, no more controlling her shoes._ It was fun while it lasted.

I looked down to inspect my stomach and I heard Bella giggling. Her half-sleep, half-laugh turned into her laughing hysterically at me. _Are you serious?_

"Good Morning Isabella. Do you find this to be funny?" At least I didn't hurt her. She for sure left a scar on my stomach from this shit.

"Yeah, I do." She tried to sit up and her head bobbed around like it didn't have any weight to it. "I feel… dizzy."

"Lay down champ, no getting up until I say so. You fucking passed out. Are you gonna be okay?" I probably should have found that out before we started a four hour flight to Seattle.

"Uh… yeah. I'll be fine, although I'm surprised you didn't call an ambulance. Where are we?"

"_We_ are in my airplane. _You_ are in my bed." Her eyes were scanning every inch of the place like she was a fucking building inspector. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, just as long as you stay over there in that chair." _Did she think I was a rapist? As if I didn't already have enough accusations to land me in jail. _"Edward… I have a lot I need to ask you, if you don't mind."

"About Aro? To be honest he was a rich asshole. What's to know?" She looked like I actually hurt her feelings. I couldn't understand that. It's not like she knew him, and he gave her up. All signs point to asshole.

"Well, that's not what I was talking about discussing. I wanted to talk about you, but I would appreciate if you didn't refer to him as an asshole. I want to make that judgment for myself."

_Oh for Christ sakes._

"I have every right to call him that, Isabella." I was hissing the words through my teeth. "He left me a fucking _company. _I didn't ask for that shit. I was only working there because of my father."

"Yes, and Aro is _MY _father, Edward, or so this document says. I just wish I knew why he gave me away, or why my supposed mother-…. Oh my god, my mother. Wait, is she alive?"

Any anger present in her face was gone. She suddenly looked like a lost puppy and I felt bad for lashing out at her over nothing.

"Edward, is my mom alive?"

_Shit. I wasn't good with this heavy stuff. _"No, Isabella. She's not alive. I'm sorry."

"So that's it then. My real parents are dead. Before I even got to meet them."

She had her head between her knees. This wasn't good. She was going to crack and I had to say something to save her. As much as I didn't want to talk about Tanya, she deserved to know.

"I know this doesn't bring your parents back, but your sister is alive."

She snapped her head up to look at me.

"Really? Do you know her name?"

Oh I knew her name. I spent every weekend screaming it in high school, but we were going to leave out the minor details for now.

"Yes. Her name is Tanya Alec. She lives in Seattle as well, and she's taking her fathers death really hard. Trust me, it wouldn't be a good time to try and reach out to her."

"What? You mean to tell me they gave ME up and not her? How… Wh-.. I don't get it."

She clutched her chest with one hand and I could see her falling apart. "Was there something wrong with me?"

I felt bad for her, that she was falling apart, and that she was thinking there was something wrong with her. I didn't know why Alec had given Isabella up and not Tanya, but I wish I could tell her.

"Unfortunately, I'm not the one with all the answers to these questions, but this might help." I reached into my dresser drawer and pulled out the long secured envelope containing Aro's letter and God knows what else. The fucker was thick and probably weighed two pounds.

"What's that? I don't know how many more surprises I can take." Her arm stayed wrapped across her chest. "It's taking every ounce of my being not to fall apart right now."

"I have an idea." I picked up the airplane phone and Jessica picked up on the first half-ring.

"Mr. Cullen?" She sounded afraid of me still.

"Jessica. Can you bring the sandwiches' and drinks now?" The second I said sandwiches' I heard Isabella's stomach rumble.

"Yes. I tried to deliver them earlier but you both appeared to be sleeping. My apologies Sir."

I hung up the phone. "I had her make us grilled cheese and some drinks. I figured you might need a little more than just wine to take all this in."

A half smile was all I could get out of her now. "Sounds good." I tossed her the envelope and she inspected the outside.

"You can open that after we eat. I don't want you passing out on me due to hunger. I won't risk it, and I don't feel like taking a shoe to the dick this time."

She looked as if she had already forgotten about the shoe incident. "Wait, Edward. Before we go any deeper into my life, I need to ask you a few things about yours."

_Ah, here we go._

"What would you like to know?" She didn't have to say it, I already knew what she was going to ask me. I had nothing to hide at this point. I folded my hands over my stomach.

"I want to know why people think-…" She looked down nervously before continuing. "I mean, you know… The um, magazine story."

"It's simple. Your father left me his company and I am in no position to take it. I was just working there and now I own the fucker. People are assholes, Bella. They think I somehow changed his will and murdered him. And if not me, then they think it was my dad."

"Your dad was his business partner, right?" She looked genuinely interested in this garbage. I felt like I was talking to my lawyer again.

"Yes. My father knows the ins and outs of that company better than even Aro did. I can't in a million years figure out why he gave it to me instead of him and I will probably never know."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe because you're young?"

_Hmm. I guess I had never thought of it that way._

"I don't know what else to tell you, Bella. I told you I didn't kill him. The rest will work itself out."

I had spent so much time worrying about her problems I had almost forgotten my own. Part of me wished we could stay on this plane forever, away from reality.

I only had a sliver of knowledge about the business and I was counting on my dad to help me. That is, if he wasn't way too pissed. He wasn't taking the news very well.

Before I could get too worked up, Jessica brought our food. She set it down and ran out without even looking me in the eye.

_Christ, what did I do to you lady?_

I thought I was going to have to force Bella to eat, but she ate faster than I'd ever seen any girl eat in my life. It was kind of sexy that she didn't give a shit. Most chicks would only pick at a salad around me. She sniffed her drink, but didn't drink any.

I didn't want the alcohol yet either. She was about to read this letter and I needed to be alert. Partially because I wanted to be there for her, and partially because it was fucking killing me not knowing what it said.

_Maybe there was something about me in there._

"Well, here goes nothing." She ripped open the seal and pulled out what looked like ten pages of documents. On the top there was a letter. The color in her face was gone.

"Do you want me to read it to you, Isabella? Or can you handle it?" _Please. I want know what he fuck he said._

"No, that's okay." She took a few deep breaths. "I can do this."

Thankfully, my curiosity would be sated. Bella started reading it aloud.

"_**My dearest daughter Isabella,**_

_**If you are reading this, it means that I am no longer alive. I could have never looked you in the eyes and said all of the things I need to say, so please consider reading this letter. It will answer all of your questions about me, your mother, and how you got your adopted parents. **_

_**Please know not one day passed in my life when I didn't think about you. I always wondered if your name was still Bella, or if your parents changed it. I wondered how much you really looked like your sister, and I always wondered what it would have been like to be your father. I wanted to reach out to you, but it was never possible, and I brought that on myself. **_

_**However, I need you to know the truth, for many reasons. Once you have read all of this, please take some time to think about everything in depth before making any choices."**_

I could see her eyes starting to water. "Oh God, Bella, if this is too much we can wait."

"No. I need to read this Edward. I'm sorry if I cry. Bear with me okay?" _Fuck, I hated seeing her cry._

"_**When your mother was pregnant it was the happiest time of our lives. Her name was Kate, and she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. I loved her more than anything. She got pregnant and while it shocked me, I couldn't wait to be a dad. When it was finally time to have our first ultrasound, we cried tears of joy finding out we were having twins. I had never seen your mom look as happy as she did that day. We raced home and started planning the double nursery, ordering extra furniture, all the works. These are nothing but happy memories for me. **_

_**As her pregnancy continued, she started getting sick a lot, and the doctor would never give us bad news, but she always looked worried. Your mom was trying her damn hardest to hide how sick she felt, but it wasn't possible. She was convinced it was just the side effects of being pregnant with two babies, but I wasn't having it. We went to the doctor several times, but no one could figure out what was wrong.**_

_**She went into early labor, and there were complications. She had to be rushed to the emergency room and I wasn't allowed inside. They performed several surgeries on her that day. They were able to save you and your sister, but your mother wasn't so lucky. She died within hours of the birth, and I didn't know what to do with myself. She was my whole life, Bella. **_

_**After offering their condolences, the hospital staff led me to a window, where I could see you and your sister lying next to each other in the incubator. You both looked so precious. You were the tiniest babies I had ever seen. I asked the doctor if I could come inside, and then I got a closer look. I saw so much of Kate in your faces I couldn't keep myself composed. I didn't know what to do so I ran. **_

_**I left the hospital without leaving any information about myself at all. They had no identification, and no way of contacting me. What I did was selfish. It was the most selfish thing a man could do in that moment, and I did it. I hid from my family for months. I couldn't face them. I didn't even go to Kate's funeral. **_

_**Six months later, I was so overcome with guilt I tried to kill myself. I took so many pills, and I couldn't even tell you what they all were, but it didn't work. I woke up the next morning and I just had to find you two. I went to the hospital and confessed what I had done. The police got involved and I had to testify in court to keep them from keeping me away from you forever. Your sister was still in the works for adoption, but for you Bella it was too late. You were already gone, and your parents wanted the adoption to be closed, so I couldn't even find out what state you were in. **_

_**I was too late for you Bella, and I could never forgive myself for that. The only reason I was able to track you down now is money. I paid so many people to keep looking for you, and we finally found an "Isabella" who looked identical to your sister. I couldn't just reach out to you, especially after learning your father was a police chief. I did, however, feel that I owed you the truth. I want you to know that I did love you, and I always thought of you. I have enclosed a picture of your mother and I, just incase you wanted to keep it."**_

She was shaking, but she hurried up and dumped out the envelope to find the picture. It was from their wedding day. She looked at it briefly and handed it to me.

"Yup, that's him alright." I set the picture on the table and continued to watch her. I was so nervous that she was going to lose it. She reread a couple lines and the tears just kept coming.

"I can't help but feel bad for him, Edward." Watching Bella cry was really starting to kill me.

"I mean, at least he tried to come back for me, right?" She set the letter down and sobbed.

"What am I…. going to say to Charlie?"

"Shit, Bella." I stood up and started walking towards her. I didn't know what to do but I could at least give the poor girl a hug.

I was almost to the bed when she held her arm out. "No, Edward. I need to get through this. I _will_ get through this."

I sat back down and waited for her to continue.

"_**If you're reading this, it also means that my company now belongs to Edward Cullen, who you have probably met. I confided in Edward with your identity, because you two have something in common. While the company's CEO position belongs to Edward, I left my title to you, Bella. If you're anything like your mother, you're a bright young woman, and I wanted to give you the life I never had the chance to give you. **_

_**Enclosed you will find several legal documents that, when signed, make you the owner of my shares of Alec Inc. Edward will still run everything, but you will make a grand profit. Please consider this gift. I know no amount of money can make up for what we never had a chance to share, but I want you to take it and go to the best college, have the best wedding, and be all that you can be, without having to worry about finances. Once you turn eighteen, it's all yours. **_

_**It's your choice, Bella. You don't owe me anything, but I ask you to please consider it. I know you are probably wondering about your sister, and the answer is no, she doesn't know about you. I have written her a similar letter, which she will get once you have made the choice. If you turn down the offer, it will go to Tanya. If she turns down the offer, it will all go to Edward. You will find all legal documents attached to this letter, along with the phone number of my lawyer. **_

_**Remember, Bella. I always loved you.**_

_**Your Father,**_

_**Aro Alec**_

_Nice job asshole. Leave me your company, but neglect to tell me that I might have to work under your seventeen year old daughter. _I was so angry, but I couldn't let her see that. She had enough to deal with at this point. All I knew was that I needed to talk to my father, and sort this mess out.

"Damnit, Bella. I don't know why I am tangled up in this shit. It should have been my father. I never wanted to run a company. I mean, it's awesome…. But… fuck."

I was seriously about to lose it in front of this girl. It wasn't good. One of us had to stay composed.

"What happens if none of us want the company? I can't do it. I don't even know the first thing about it, except that you work there."

I hadn't though about turning it down. "I don't know. Shit. I need to drink."

"Me too." I looked up at her, surprised. She didn't seem like the drinking type. "What, Edward? You think you're the only one who wants to forget about this for a few hours? I'm about to lose my mind."

The second she was through saying it, I had the phone up to my ear asking Jessica for a gallon of that sprite lemony shit. I was so about to get drunk with this girl. We both needed it.

I needed to forget about everything that letter said.

_Fuck you Aro. Fuck you for bringing a beautiful innocent girl into this mess._

****BPOV****

I knew for a fact that if I didn't alter my mind in some way, I was going to have a complete, medical attention seeking, hardcore mental breakdown.

I've never been a believer in using alcohol to escape your problems, but the shit that happened to me today made it justifiable. All I could think about was Charlie. Would our relationship change? Did he know who my real father was? Has he always known I had a twin sister? Part of me felt angry towards him, but I'm sure there is no good time to drop those kinds of bombs on your daughter.

_Stop it Swan. We can deal with this later._

For the second time, I sniffed the drink Edward had Jessica make for me. I was skeptical for some reason.

"Are you sure there aren't any date rape drugs in this drink, Mr Cullen?" I wondered how long I could get away with calling him that. I liked it.

"Well, if there are, we're both in big trouble." He winked at me and took a swig. I'd never had any hard liquor before in my life but my instincts told me I needed to plug my nose for this. _Here goes nothing._

"OH… Wow!.." I let go of my nose and took another sip. "This is really tasty!"

The lush in me took over and I threw back the entire glass. "Got anymore?"

Edward smiled. "Of course. Let's make a deal, Isabella. We're not discussing our fucked up lives anymore on this flight."

I liked that idea. I liked it a lot. "Cheers, to forgetting for a few hours."

It took me awhile, but by the third full glass, I couldn't feel my feet. I stood up on the bed to make sure they were still working.

"Eddwarddd!" _Shit, I was being really loud._

"Do you CARRREE if I jump on your bed?"

Before he could even answer, I was unbuttoning my pants. _What fun is jumping on the bed when you're restricted by denim? _

I had this incredible urge to jump around in my underwear.

_Is this what happens when you're drunk?_

I looked over at Edward. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were frozen on the pants I used to be wearing, which were now down around my ankles. I kicked them onto the floor and started jumping.

"WHAT, Mr. Cullen? Are you not interested in having any… *hiccup*… fun?"

I could barely see straight, but I saw Edward put his head back and take a deep breath.

"Isabella… you really shouldn't call me that."

His eyes were burning emeralds and they were looking right into mine. _Uh oh. Did I piss him off?_

I stopped jumping. "Why not?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Because you referring to me as Mr. Cullen, while jumping around in your underwear is really starting to activate my sex drive."

"Your _sex_ drive?" I was giggling uncontrollably. "Who the hell says that?" My intoxication made me want to push his buttons.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Cullen? Well how about THHIS?" I crossed my arms over my stomach, grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and started taking it off. I felt so sexy and seductive… that is until I got the t-shirt over my head. We were experiencing some turbulence and I fell flat on my ass, back onto the bed.

Edward was laughing louder than I had ever heard anyone laugh before. It was the most adorable sound in the world.

"Isabella are you kidding me?" I could tell he was starting to feel the alcohol and become more care-free. "What are you going to do, dance around naked?"

_Not a bad idea. _I stood up in my underwear and tank top and slid to the edge of the bed where one of my shoes was sitting on the floor. The other one was still over by Edward.

"I'm going to need my shoes back to complete… this… ADVENTURE!"

As if being drunk wasn't enough of an impairment, I put my heels on. I was seriously going to regret this tomorrow, but right now, I didn't care. I walked all crooked over near the TV and opened the cabinet.

"Isn't there a radio in this place?" I started pushing any button I could find until I heard some faint music in the background.

_No way. This song was PERFECT!_

"Whereeeeee is the volume?" I found a tiny knob and cranked it to the right, hoping for the best.

_If you want my bodyyy_

_And you think I'm sexyyy_

_Come on sugar, let me know!_

"Edward do you hear that? This is perfect!"

"Well I haven't gone deaf, Bella. Of course I hear it."

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush before the song started singing again. I needed a microphone.

"If you really NEED ME

Just reach out and TOUCH me

COME on honey TELL me so"

I was not a good dancer, that's for sure. I started box stepping and jumping from side to side. I'm sure it was the least sexy thing ever, but Edward never took his eyes off me. I ran over to turn the music down once the song ended.

"Okay. In all seriousness, even though I still feel dizzier than all hell, I'm kinda sleepy. Do you mind if I take a nap, Mr. Cullen?" After all, that bed looked like it would be amazing to sleep in.

"That was the most short-lived drunk dance I've ever seen, but I'm down with the nap idea."

He was right. As fast as I felt like dancing, I now felt like I needed to sleep for an entire day. "Okay. I'm just gonna run to the bathroom." I grabbed the toothbrush and started the seemingly long walk to the potty.

The bathroom on this plane was bigger than my bedroom back home. _Isn't it some kind of law that airplane bathrooms supposed to be uncomfortably small?_

I sat down to pee and I noticed a couple of Edwards dress shirts hanging near the shower to dry. _Bingo_.

I pulled up my underwear and ditched my tank top for one of his shirts. It hung down past my knees, but it was comfortable, and it smelled like him.

I came out and Edward was already in bed. The blanket was all the way up to his neck but I noticed his clothes in a neatly folded pile on the floor. _Figures. _He was facing me, but his eyes were closed.

"Is there another bed somewhere, or am I really supposed to get in there with you knowing you're naked?" He turned around and saw me standing there in his dress shirt. His eyes about popped out of his dead.

"Damn… Bella… That looks much better on you." _Impossible. _"And don't be so repulsed. I'm just a man in my boxers. No date rape, remember?"

I laughed. Repulsed was the last thing I was feeling right now. He pulled the blanket off his chest and held out his arms. "Come on. We'll cuddle. Girls dig that shit."

"Only if you put a shirt on." _What? No. Why did you say that?_

"Fair enough. I know it's hard to sleep on my rock hard chest anyways." There was his sexy smirk again.

I liked funny, sarcastic Edward. It was much better than hard pressed, cocky, curled up next to a window, CEO/all business Edward. He grabbed a white t-shirt and put it on. I jumped right in.

"Um, Bella would you mind taking off your shoes?"

"Ohh but you like them so much!" I briefly though back to the moment when I realized he had stolen my sneakers and I had to stifle back a laugh.

"Yeah, and I also saw you sleep. You squirm like a worm in the rain, and I don't really feel like getting kicked in the nuts by a pointy shoe today."

"You make a valid point, sir." I reached for my feet and threw the shoes out of the bed. I snuggled back up to him and looked up to make some snaky comment, but his eyes were so close to me, I couldn't even speak.

They were so green and fascinating, and his Jaw was covered in day old stubble and ever so perfectly sculpted. I should have looked away, but it was too late.

We were locked into a serious gaze. I felt a sinking feeling in my heart, but it was a good feeling.

My hair fell in front of my face and Edward moved it out of the way. "Miss Swan… can I kiss you?"

I had never kissed a guy before. In this moment I was sort of wishing I had kissed Jake just to know what it felt like. I didn't know what to say, I hardly knew this man, but I knew I couldn't say no. Words failed me, so I just shook my head 'Yes'.

**A/N: I know, I know. I can see you yelling at me now… "Why did you cut it off before a possible lemon?" **

**All in good time, my dears.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to the "Twilight FanFic addicts" facebook group, especially the wonderful ladies who run it. Thank you for recommending my story. I know I've said this already, but I'm so grateful. **

**Go Michigan!**

***Kisses* for my Beta**

**Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review and check out the blog in my profile for up to date pictures from the chapter!**

**All my love,**

**Xoxo**

**MonGee**


	6. Rain Check

**All character names, quotes and situations referencing Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright intended with the posting of this story.**

* * *

I hadn't even finished nodding 'Yes' once and Edward's lips were pressed up against mine.

I lost all sense of control, not even really thinking about what we were doing. I ran my hand through his hair, parted my lips and took his tongue into my mouth.

_I would have to add this to my mental notes, alcohol makes me feisty._

I couldn't accurately describe it, but his breath tasted so sweet and so manly at the same time. My whole mouth was tingling, and the passion in Edward's kiss would have knocked me over had I not already been lying down.

I so badly wanted to pull away and look him in the eyes, because I would have bet a million dollars they were a beautiful scorching bright green. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled away, breathless, and there they were, two emerald, glazed, burning eyes.

"Yes"… was all I managed to get out.

"Yes?.." Through his slow husky breaths he let out a laugh. "Yes to what, Isabella?"

He looked down at me as if he were looking over a pair of librarian glasses. He was so seductive, so masculine, and so perfect.

"I knew it, your eyes. They're on fire." He probably had no idea that his eyes changed color with his mood, all shades of green, of course, but each so different.

He grabbed my upper arms and rolled me on top of him. "I know something else that's probably on fire. "

_What? Oh god…. _I wanted to kiss him so badly but I hadn't thought this out… _What were we doing? Was I really going to lose my virginity on this plane? To a near stranger?_

And then it hit me….well, it hit my leg.

_You have GOT to be kidding me that cannot be his… thing._

My eyes darted up to meet Edwards. I didn't know what to say, or do, so I just stared at him like an idiot. I may have been a little tipsy, but not enough to disguise my shock over the fact it was pressing up against my leg, which had to be a good seven inches away from him… at least.

"Bella…" he let out a big defeated sigh. "We can't do this… I mean, not this way. You're drunk."

I hiccupped right in his face. _Great. _Thankfully he laughed.

"We'll have to continue this some other time. A rain check, if you will."

_Oh good, I wasn__'__t going to have to figure out how to navigate the beast just yet. They had to publish books about this, right?_

"I know. I'm sorry. I got a little carried away myself." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. I had a feeling I would be dreaming out this day for weeks. I started to roll myself back onto my side of the bed, but his arm scooped me back towards him and he put his mouth right next to my ear.

"But don't you think for a second, Isabella, that I wouldn't fuck you senseless."

_What? Oh dear._

He let go of me and I threw my head back and let my body react to his words. The muscles between my legs were twitching and my body felt like Jell-O.

Before I could even say anything, he was out of the bed and into the restroom. I scrunched my nose thinking about what he was doing in there. My body was telling me to bust through the door and continue what we had started, but he was right. It was too soon, and I barely knew him. I didn't know what had come over me. I'd never felt the urge to have sex before.

I laid there for a moment, going over the last twenty minutes in my head, having a tug of war with my emotions.

_What guy would pass up the opportunity to have sex?... Is there something wrong with me?... No, we__'__re not reading into this right now._

I let the sleepiness in my eyes take over, and I face-planted into Edward's pillow. We were going to be landing soon, and if I didn't sleep this off, I would be a tired, horny, unkempt drunk mess when we did.

I started to drift off, and I vaguely remembered seeing Edward come out of the bathroom, but I was too far gone.

The last things I felt before I slipped into unconsciousness were his strong arms pulling me up onto his chest.

* * *

"Miss Swan?"

_Arghhh._

"Bella?….."

I heard the voice but I was trying to convince myself that I was still asleep.

"Miss Swan, I'm so sorry but we're landing soon. You have to get up."

Through my squinty, foggy eyes, I saw Benjamin standing by the door to the bedroom.

"Oh!" I hurried and covered up with the blanket. I was still wearing Edward's work shirt, and his assistant probably just saw my underwear.

"My apologies, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen asked me to wake you."

_God, I really hope he didn__'__t see my ass._

"Um.. No, no. It's not your fault. Where is he?"

"We just finished ironing his suit, so he may be preparing to dress."

_A suit?_

"Thank you, Ben. I'll make sure I get up. Do you know about how long it would be?" I hoped I would have some time to fix myself up a bit.

"We're not far now, but by the time we get cleared to land, descend and actually unload the plane, probably about an hour. There are linens in the restroom, and Mr. Cullen has provided you with an outfit."

Ben gestured towards the closet and there was a long black garment bag and shoe box. I didn't even want to bother thinking about what could be in here.

"An outfit? Why is he always trying to dress me? Do I really look that bad?"

Ben cleared his throat and stifled back a laugh.

"If I may say so, Miss Swan, I think you might be rather pleased with what Mr. Cullen selected for you this time."

I shrugged and turned to look at the garment bag. What choice did I have? Knowing Edward, my other clothes were halfway to Hong Kong.

I turned back to thank Ben, but he was already gone.

_Seriously, the man must have the ability to disappear._

I got up and walked towards the closet. I was reaching for the garment bag when I felt another presence in the room.

"Good Morning, Isabella."

I could feel my cheeks turning red the second I heard his voice. I tried to act like I was inspecting the clothing bag so he wouldn't notice.

"What's up with the clothes, Edward? And how did you even know to get them? What made you so sure I was going to get on this plane with you?"

I heard him coming closer to me and before I knew it he was right up against my ear.

"That's easy… I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charm."

_Oh, please. _"Give me a break." I turned around to face him, and I found myself reaching for the wall to support myself. He looked absolutely breathtaking, and it took all my strength not to let my mouth hang open.

"Do I look alright?" He cocked his head to one side and gave me a crooked smile.

He didn't just look alright. He looked like a god. He was wearing a light grey suit that looked brand new. He smelled like men's body wash, and his hair was perfectly gelled and just ever so slightly sticking out to the left. Back home, these kind of men only existed on TV or in magazines.

I had to think fast, or he was going to catch onto the fact that I was completely bewildered by his good looks.

"So, is that all you're up to? Charming me, and doing Aro's dirty work?"

He looked at me like I had hurt his feelings. "If that was all I wanted, I would have just given you your birth certificate and letter and left you to yourself."

I didn't want to be a brat, but I was sober now, and everything was hitting me all at once. I had a sister, my parents weren't really my parents, and I had just made out with the hottest guy on the planet. I had some things to figure out.

Edward's expression turned serious, and it worried me.

"Bella why don't we sit down, I have some things I need to tell you before we land." He went and sat in the recliner. "Just give me five minutes and then I'll let you get dressed."

I sat on the edge of the bed and tried to act composed, although I wasn't sure how much more I could handle.

"While you were sleeping, I talked to my brother. He called to let me know what's been going on since we've been up here."

_That doesn__'__t sound good._ "Okay, go on."

"I thought you were going to have a chance to think things through, maybe call your father, but that's not the case. When we came back to the airport earlier, remember how there were people taking pictures?"

"Yes." _I remember hoping I didn__'__t look like a complete moron._

"Well, two things happened that I wasn't expecting. One, is that picture has been released, which means everyone you know has probably seen it. It's all over the news."

He ran one of his hands through his hair and started to look rather stressed, which freaked me out.

"I'm sure your father has seen it, and so has your sister. I would imagine you're going to get some interesting phone calls when we're able to get service."

Maybe I was being dense, but I didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Okay, so my dad probably knows I'm with you. I know I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do, but so does he…."

He was looking at the ground now, shaking his head back and forth between his hands. "There's more, Bella. Someone sent a letter to the Seattle police, and it's almost word for word what you got from Aro."

"How is that possible? The letter was sealed! Does this mean the whole world knows I'm his daughter?"

"Not necessarily, but the whole world knows what his daughter Tanya looks like, and now that they've seen you, I'm sure they can put the pieces together. Listen, there are several lawyers working on making sure the letter doesn't get released into the media. What concerns me more is that someone else had the combination to Aro's safe; it's a good thing and a bad thing. They need to fingerprint that letter and prove I didn't send it, otherwise we have a problem."

I could feel all the blood leave my face, and he got up and started pacing at the end of the bed.

"You're scaring me, Edward."

"You should be scared. They think I killed him, Bella, and now he left a bunch of shit to you, which makes you a suspect as well. I wish he would have just left you out of this completely, but I couldn't convince him."

"What do you mean, you couldn't convince him?"

"He confided in me about you. He asked me if I would want to know about him, if I was you, and I said no. I told him he shouldn't impact the life of a young innocent girl this way, to just let you be and live your life, but that wasn't sufficient for him."

I felt a pressure growing in my skull. I couldn't handle anymore of this information. I just wanted to get dressed, get off this plane, and call my dad. The rest could wait.

Edward kept on rambling, and it was only making me feel worse and more afraid, something about evidence and lawyers and getting me a bodyguard and Tanya being at the airport. It all sounded Greek to me.

My pathetic attempt at speaking came out as only a whisper, but stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Can you leave me alone, please?" I realized I was sounding impolite, but I couldn't listen to him anymore. I needed my time if I was going to have to deal with questions and unfamiliar faces in just a short moment.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He walked over and kneeled down on front of me, taking my hands. "I know this is a lot to deal with, and I'm not making it any easier."

He planted a soft kiss on my left hand, and as he got up a turned to leave he sighed before speaking to me again, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

I felt bad for asking him to leave, but I needed to focus on other things, like getting out of this men's dress shirt.

On my way to the bathroom I caught a glimpse of my hair in the reflection of a mirror. It looked like a haystack, and I had never been so happy to see a hairbrush in my life.

After I finally managed to get my hair and makeup under control, I walked back out to get the garment bag. I was expecting to find another short dress and heels, but instead, when I unzipped it I couldn't stop smiling.

He left me a basic yellow hooded sweatshirt, and white t-shirt to go underneath, and black jeans. I would look so silly next to him in his amazing suit, but at least I would be comfortable, and that's exactly what I needed.

I looked in the mirror and I felt like myself again. Something I hadn't been all day. I gathered up all my things and made my way out into the living room. Edward was on the airplane phone. How it was possible to have a phone on an airplane was beyond me.

When he saw me, he jumped, and it made me all the more curious about whom he was talking to, but I wasn't going to pressure him.

He looked just as gorgeous as he was when he left the bedroom, only a little less strained. He hung up the phone and smiled at me.

"You look good, Isabella."

"Don't pretend you don't prefer me in something short."

"Well, of course, but I like this too. It's more you."

_This man knows nothing about me, but he knew I liked hooded sweatshirts. Nice._

Looking around, I noticed Ben was hooking up some equipment. Headphones, earpieces and some other fancy electronics I had never seen before.

"What's all that for?" It was making me a little nervous. I hadn't seen them using all of this earlier, so it must be for a reason.

"We have to land with heightened security, Bella. I don't know who's going to be down there. There could be a million reporters, and there could be no one at all, but I would rather not risk it."

"How would anyone even know what time we're landing or that you and I are on this plane?"

"You would be surprised what the media can find out. It's mostly due to paparazzi, but they find ways to stick their nose in all kinds of business. I always got a headache thinking about what Aro had to deal with, and now I'm basically going to be living his life."

I was watching Edward put in his ear piece and hide the wires inside his shirt when Ben handed me a similar device. "What? I need one too?"

"Yes Ms. Swan. We want you to be able to hear us, at least until we know you're safe."

_Safe? What could I possibly be unsafe from?_

Ben came towards me with the ear piece and necessary cords until I saw Edward's hand grab it from him.

"I'll hook her up, Benjamin. Thank you." He turned towards Ben and have him some kind of subtle signal that must have meant 'Get Out', because he was gone in a second.

I felt like Edward was always so crabby with Ben. After seeing him be so sweet towards me, I didn't understand why he couldn't be a little nicer.

"You know, you could be a little nicer to him." My breath hitched as he got closer to me and moved my hair back to put the ear piece in. "After all, he does protect you."

"Employees are employees, Isabella, he's not my friend." His lips were right next to my ear, and I had to keep talking or I would become distracted with his velvet tone.

"Am I your friend?"

_Geeze Swan, what a stupid thing to ask._

Even worse than confirming that my question was stupid, he laughed at me. "You want to be my friend, is that right?"

Before I could even respond his hand was up the back of my shirt to connect the ear piece with the small battery in my pocket.

_WHOA._

"This is where the cord goes. I prefer mine down the front, but I didn't think you would appreciate me sticking my hand up your shit. _Friends _don't really do that type of thing."

_Snarky. I could play that game._

"My friends don't lay on top of me with a boner, either, but what do I know."

On the inside, I was high-fiving myself. Edward nodded his head, looked at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

"I suppose you're right, although _my _friends don't dance around half naked in my bedroom while wearing my work shirt, so what's to blame here?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," we heard Marcus's announcement on the speaker, "We are currently hovering over Seattle, Washington and preparing to land. Please honor the use of your seatbelts at this time. That means you, Mr. Cullen."

He laughed. "Ahh, he called me out. That dick." It was clear Edward and Marcus had a very fun relationship, much different than him and Ben. I would have to inquire about why that was later on.

_No seatbelts. Something else I__'__ve learned about mystery man._

"Do you have an issue with seatbelts, Mr. Cullen?"

"In airplanes, yes, I find them to be pointless. If we crash, a seatbelt will only prevent me from getting you and me to a life vest faster."

I had never thought about it that way, clever.

I picked my bag up off the floor and followed him towards some seats with seatbelts. As soon as we were in, I could feel the plane start to head downwards.

_This is it. Here comes reality._

"Can I ask you something, Edward?... What is waiting for us down there?"

He turned to face me and the serious expression was back.

"Listen to me Bella. The only people you should speak to are me and Benjamin, who will be in your ear. Ignore everyone else. I don't care who it is."

"Everyone? How many people would really want to talk to me?"

"Yes, everyone. Except… no. Not even her." He almost looked angry, and it reminded me of his expression while on the phone. I was too interested now.

"Her? Who is her?"

Edward was silent, so I tried to figure it out on my own. It couldn't be my real mother, he said she was deceased. I didn't have any girlfriends, and my new college roommate didn't even know my name yet.

_What woman would want to…._

"Tanya"

I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I did.

"My sister is going to be there?"

"Yes, Isabella, your sister, she's not exactly thrilled right now, who knows what she'll do."

"Will I know her if I see her?"

"Of course you will. She looks exactly like you, except blonde." I had always wondered what I would look like as a blonde. Apparently I was about to find out. "Look, I know you're going to want to talk to her, but you should wait until we are able to sort out this mess."

"Edward I can't promise you that. I just found out I have a twin sister and if she reaches out to me, I don't know if I'll have the heart to ignore her."

Truth be told I was scared shitless of the girl. He hadn't told me much, but what I did know was that she was a spitfire, a slight narcissist, and she probably had plenty of preconceived notions about me, considering I was from the smallest town ever.

"The box in your pocket also contains a GPS, so myself or Benjamin can find you if we get separated for any reason, which shouldn't happen." He was looking out the window at the night sky and completely disregarding my last statement. It wasn't probable I would be able to wrestle myself away from Ben anyways.

I felt the plane tilt to the left and Edward was only paying attention to the view of the airport out his window. I wasn't sure what he could really see from here, but I wasn't about to question it.

At almost the exact same time, both of our iPhones buzzed, letting us know we were back in service. His buzzed a few times and stopped, but mine kept going. For a minute I was confused, but I remembered Edward had linked my old number to this phone somehow.

I was beginning to feel nauseous thinking about the number of texts, calls and e-mails I probably had from Charlie and Jacob, but I couldn't look. I needed to focus on getting out of here.

As soon as the plane touched the runway, Edward's seatbelt was off and he was standing up. In the same instant Ben appeared in the doorway and nodded to him.

"Bella, I need you to stand up so I can turn your ear piece on." Both he and Ben checked the box and Edward stuck it back in my pocket.

"Alright, as soon as Benjamin and I turn ours on, you will be able to hear everything we say."

I felt like I was in an episode of CSI. I still couldn't grasp what exactly we were running from, but I was ready. If these men insisted that I be protected, then I would take their word for it.

"Ahhhhowwwww." There was a sharp beeping noise in my ear when the other two microphones turned on.

"**Sorry, Miss Swan." **Just like that we were talking to each other through the tiny device. It was so bizarre. I could hear Ben right in front of me, but even louder and more clearly in my ear.

"**Mr. Cullen, check ****mic please."**

"**Benjamin, checking mic."**

They both looked at me, but I had no idea what to do or say.

"**Bella, say something so we know it works."**

"**Hello, this is Bella."**

Ben nodded and gestured Edward and I towards the front of the plane near the exit. The jet stopped moving and I saw Marcus push a button to open the door.

Ben went first, while we stayed back out of sight for a moment.

"**All clear on the ground, Mr. Cullen, possibility of some onlookers in the airport window."**

"**Very well, Benjamin. Miss Swan and I will exit."**

We moved in front of the stairs and I could see some TSA officers waiting to escort us into the airport and through security. Edward went down first and was lost in the sea of guards for a moment, but then I saw his green eyes looking back at me up the stairs.

"**There are some paparazzi in the airport window, Isabella. You might want to put your hood up, it'****s up to you."**

_Right, paparazzi, as if it mattered, everyone knew I was here with him._

I started down the stairs and my hair was sent every which way by the wind. I was grateful Edward didn't give me a dress to wear, first, because it was cold, and second because all these guards would have seen my lady parts in plain view.

As soon as I hit the ground I was surrounded by TSA officers. Directly in front of me was Ben, and directly behind me was Edward. We made it to the building and up into the airport where there were lines of people waiting to get their bags checked. I thought we would have to wait in line, but of course we didn't. All the way at the end was a separate line with no one in it. The lady at the stand asked Ben for our identification which he somehow had.

_When the hell did he take my license?_

We had to take our shoes off and put any items through the machine just like regular passengers, the only difference was the wall of TSA officers blocking the view from the rest of the crowd. It was actually very intimidating.

I stood by Ben while Edward finished getting through. We had a little ways before we were out to the lobby, but I was really starting to get nervous. If my dad was feeling crazy, he could very well be out there, or Jacob.

I saw Ben answer his phone and then shut it quickly without even saying a word.

"**Mr. Cullen, word is the lobby is full of photographers, two men from Alec, and Miss ****Swan****'****s sister."**

_OH. She WAS here. Oh dear lord._

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's eyes narrow while he hissed into the microphone.

"**Keep her away from Bella, at least for now."**

My eyes were starting to get watery. I was about to meet, or at least see, my twin sister that I never knew I had.

_Don__'__t cry, Swan. _

"**Alright Bella, we'****re going out into the lobby. Ignore EVERYTHING that is said to you, and keep your head down. Trust me, it****'****s better that way."**

As soon as we turned the corner, I was blinded my flash photography and there was yelling from every which way. It made perfect sense why we needed these ear pieces. I would never be able to hear anything without it. Ben slipped his hand behind his back and handed me my ray-bans. I put them on instantly, for fear of going blind from the cameras.

"MR. CULLEN, CAN YOU TELL US WHY YOU KIDNAPPED HER?"

"BELLA SWAN DID MR. CULLEN HURT YOU IN ANYWAY?"

"EDWARD, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE THE WHOLE WORLD CALL YOU A MURDERER?"

I couldn't believe the things these assholes were saying. They didn't know Edward at all, and they certainly didn't know me. It was so hard to compose myself, and not to tell back, but I had to.

"MR. CULLEN DID YOU TAKE BELLA AGAINST HER WILL?"

"BELLA, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE A BILLIONAIRE AS A FATHER?"

"BELLA, DO YOU THINK EDWARD IS MANIPULATING YOU?"

_What? Talk about harassment. These idiots sure can make a girl paranoid._

We walked for what seemed like forever, and I had never wanted to get out of an airport so badly in my life. The yelling never stopped. There were officers telling them to calm down and back off, but it didn't matter.

I decided to look up, even though both Edward and Ben had advised me against it, but I was too naive and inquisitive to listen.

That's when I saw her. She had her back turned at first, but somehow I knew. She had the same body shape as me, which I could see because her jeans were all but painted on. Something about the way she stood let me know it was my sister. Her blonde hair was thick like mine, and fell past her shoulders.

Edward must have recognized her from behind as well, because he slowed down his pace and became extremely tense.

"**Benjamin, she'****s here, is there another way out?"**

"**Yes sir, we can turn right immediately."**

Edward, Ben and the officers went right, but I couldn't move. Tanya had turned around and my own face was starring right back at me.

"**ISABELLA, let'****s GO."**

She glanced at Edward, but her gaze returned to mine. I felt all the blood leave my face, and I knew she connected the dots, because her face was pale as a ghost too.

Edward grabbed my forearm and stood in front of me. **"Bella, seriously. We have to get out of here."**

"**You can'****t keep me from her, Edward." **I ripped the earpiece out of my ear. "She is my sister, and I'm going to talk to her.

I pulled the cord out from my shirt and took the box out of my pocket.

"Here's your earpiece, cord, and this thing that tells you where I am. We'll just hang out here for a little bit and I'll call you. I'm sorry."

I started towards Tanya as fast as I could. I couldn't look Edward in the eye. He was going to be furious, but I didn't care.

I failed at my attempt to hold the tears back anymore. Seeing her was way too much. The closer I got the more I could see how identical we were, and that she was crying too.

We got close and she waved at me.

"Tanya?"

She laughed through the tears. "Oh, Bella, do you really have to ask? Look at us, holy shit!"

"I know!" I wiped my eyes and gave her the biggest hug I could manage.

She hugged me back and it was like we had known each other my whole life. It didn't feel strange or unfamiliar at all.

I saw her glance over back where I had left Edward. "He's going to be super pissed at you, you know that?"

"I know. I don't care. This is more important."

"Yes, yes it is. You want to talk for a bit?"

"Sure. I should probably go get my suitcase first."

"Nah, Edward will get it. Come on, let's go!"

We walked further away from Edward with our arms linked. I had no idea where we were going, but I figured there was some kind of coffee shop or restaurant in the airport.

We were talking about the crazy day I had, and I didn't even realize we were headed for the parking garage.

"Oh, Tanya, no offense but I'm not supposed to leave here." I felt like I was five years old, but leaving the airport without Edward made me feel uneasy.

"Come on Bella, I'm your sister. We can just go to a Starbucks or something." The way she said it sounded innocent enough, but I was still having an internal battle about leaving here with her. "Look, they already brought my car around. Don't be so dense. It's just coffee."

I looked outside and sure enough there was a valet attendant standing in front of a yellow porsche.

"That's yours?"

She had the biggest smile on her face. "Of course it is, now let's get in."

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and I checked it without thinking. It was a text from Edward.

**To: iPhoneEdward**

**From: iPhoneIsabella**

**Subject: BE CAREFUL**

**08/28/2010**

**00:01**

Bella she is DANGEROUS. I mean it. Watch yourself.

**Edward**

**ALEC Inc.**

_What could he possibly mean by that?_

Tanya was half way to the car before she realized I wasn't following her. She stomped her foot and came back to where I was standing.

"Listen Bella, I'm not generally considered a nice person. I'm mostly referred to as a selfish, Barbie-like bitch, to put it lightly, but I think we should try this sister thing." She sounded like she was trying to convince a little girl to go to preschool. "Besides, you don't know anything about me, why are you so apprehensive?"

"It's just, well, Edward kind of told me to be weary of you." I didn't want to tell her this, but I couldn't think of any other way to put it without making her hate me.

"Are you _KIDDING_ me?" She put her hands on her head as if she was going to pull her hair out. "Don't you get it, Bella? Of course he doesn't want you to hang out with me. What a prick."

"How does that make him a prick?" She was slowly starting to make me angry. "And, what does that have to do with me not hanging out with you?"

"He doesn't want you to talk to me because I know way too much about him and what I know might scare you off." She looked like her head was going to explode. "It all makes sense now."

"Oh. I didn't know you guys were friends."

She laughed, and it sounded rather condescending. "Is that what he told you? He obviously left out an important piece of information when he told you about me."

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

"I'm his ex-fiancé, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for the long wait. Everything from Family Drama to losing my chapter on the library computer kept me from updating, but I am back and ready to write!**

**As a make-up gift, I'm posting two chapters within a very short time. So yes, Chapter 7 will be up within the next 10 days! YAY!**

**So now I can't decide who to be mad at. Tanya, or Edward? Maybe he has a good reason for not telling Bella about her, but did she really need to show up at the airport?**

**To get in the porsche, or not to get in the porsche…. That is the question.**

**Check out my blog for a REALLY nice manip of Tanya.**

***Kristen would look so nice with hair like that, even though I don't think it's possible for her to be more beautiful than she already is***

**something made different fanfiction (dot) blogspot (dot) com *without spaces* **


	7. Twists and Turns

**All character names, quotes and situations referencing Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright intended with the posting of this story.**

**

* * *

**

How was I supposed to react to that? I couldn't describe the way I felt to Tanya, I barely knew her and I had already learned way too much about my life today. The fact that my twin used to be engaged to Edward was just the icing on the cake. I should have known when I saw her. It just made sense. They looked like Barbie and Ken.

I started to think about how twisted it was that Edward had come onto me so strongly when I looked _exactly _like Tanya.

_Maybe it was the alcohol…_

A part of me wanted to find him in this airport and punch him, but that would have to wait. Right now, I had my sister to deal with.

"Bella… are you still with us?" Tanya was waving her hand in front of my face, but I couldn't seem to snap out of my own twisted thoughts. "Okay, well, if you're not planning on speaking anytime soon, I'm out of here."

She hesitated for a few seconds, giving me a moment to say something, but I didn't. I watched her get annoyed; slap her hands down to her sides and walk out. I wasn't too worried about it, because I was sure that wouldn't be the last of her. Once she found out I was the first to inherit our fathers company, she would probably form some kind of evil agenda.

I headed to customer service to ask for the number to a cab when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. It was Jacob.

"Hey, Jake."

"Bella... Oh sweet Jesus you're alive. Where the hell are you?" He sounded worried and exhausted. "Your dad is going to kill you. Why haven't you called him?"

"I'm in the Seattle airport. Listen, I want to talk to you, but I need to get a cab and get to the school, it's late."

"Well shit, I'm glad you're okay. Bells, seriously, Call Charlie as soon as you get there. He's a mess."

"What do you mean he's a mess?" I stopped dead in my tracks, pissing off some lady who was walking directly behind me. "What does he know?"

"Everything! He got a call from some guy named Benjamin, who apparently works for Edward Cullen. I was close by so I could hear him, but all he said was that you knew _everything. _Charlie was pale as hell, but he wouldn't tell me what was going on until he talked to you. "

_This was bad. Very bad. _

"I've been freaking out Bella, and your dad was just sitting in the living room like a statue. He knows what time the jet landed so you better call him soon, and then call me and tell me what everyone is freaking out about."

I took a deep breath. "Thanks for keeping my dad company. I'll call you first thing in the morning and fill you in."

As soon as I hung up I felt nauseous. There was no getting around this with Charlie now. He knew I found out I was adopted, and he was probably sitting at home in complete shock. I had to call him, but I needed a cab first.

The only person I saw who might be able to help me was the lady at the baggage claim. _Hopefully she knows where I can get a taxi._

"Excuse me, um, I need to get a cab to Seattle University, do you have the phone number to a taxi service?"

"Actually, there are usually a few taxi's waiting right out the airport terminal doors. Just go to the end of the baggage claim, take the elevator down, and you will see what I mean. If there aren't any outside, there's a green phone to your left. Pick up and it will call them for you."

She smiled at me and went back to her computer. I started towards the exit at a decently fast pace. I was tired and I wanted to get to my room so I could call Charlie. I wasn't paying attention to anything except my own two feet until a familiar pair of green eyes brought me out of my haze. I saw him, standing over in the corner just starring at me. He was close, but too far away for me to say anything.

_What the hell is Edward still doing here? Don't give him the time of day, Swan. Just keep walking._

In my peripheral vision I could see him standing there like a statue, watching where I was going. I suspected my iPhone would be ringing any second displaying some savvy plea to get me to talk to him.

I kept walking, looking down a few times trying to find the phone in my bag. Apparently, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, because I smacked head on into a tall blonde man.

"Oh… I'm so sorry sir." I looked up at his face and was taken aback by his features. He was a very muscular man, probably just turned 30, and was extremely handsome.

"It's okay dear. These things happen in airports." His voice sent chills down my spine. It was deep and intimidating, and I could have sworn he wasn't breathing at all.

He bent down and picked up something from the ground behind me. It looked like a wad of money.

"Hey, you should be more careful with your money around here. It looks like you must have dropped this when you ran into me."

_Impossible_. I had about 60 dollars in cash, and it was in my bag. He reached his arm out and handed the money to me. I took it to look at it and make sure it wasn't my 60 dollars. Sure enough, it was well over 100, and all in varied denominations. I only had 20s.

"That's actually not… mine." I spun my head around in all directions, but he was gone. I was in the middle of a wide open area near the airport entrance, and I had only looked down at the money for a split second. It was impossible he got away that fast and now I was stuck with a stranger's money.

The lady from baggage claim was absolutely right. As soon as I walked outside, I saw a plethora of cabs waiting for people with places to go, and I had no problem getting to the university.

"Which building, miss?" The driver looked like he was used to driving students from the airport. He knew exactly where he was going on campus. _That makes one of us._

I looked down at my housing letter to make sure I had it right. "Xavier Global House, please."

I paid the driver and took a deep breath. A month ago I was worrying about getting along with my roommate, but after today it seemed like that should be the least of my worries.

Thankfully, the university shipped me my keys ahead of time, otherwise it would have been nearly impossible for me to get inside the building at this hour. I made my way up the stairs and found my room, 213.

I opened the door quietly. It was extremely dark and I knew I couldn't turn the light on, so I had to rely on my phone to find my way around. I flashed my phone towards what was clearly my side of the room. It was full of boxes of stuff Charlie had sent, my bed and desk. I flashed my phone towards the other side of the room and it was like my worst nightmare. It was completely pink. I couldn't believe it. Even her stapler was covered in pink rhinestones!

I felt a twinge of guilt thinking about the day everyone else must have had, unpacking and getting to know their roommates. Hopefully this girl didn't already hate me. I went back to shining the light on my boxes until I found one labeled "bedding". As long as I could make my bed, I would worry about the rest tomorrow.

I got my sheets and comforter on without a peep from pink lady. I was about to make my way out into the hallway when my phone rang.

_Damnit._

"What? Who's there? Is it a boy?" She sat straight up and smacked around on the desk for her pink lamp. It turned on and I gasped at the sight of how pink her side of the room really was. She was wearing an eye mask that said 'Needs Caffeine'.

"Oh, um, no….Hi… I'm Bella. I'm your roommate."

"Oh heavens, Bella, I've gone blind! I can't see anything!"

I laughed. "The mask?"

"Oh, well…. These things should come with a disclaimer!" She grabbed the mask and threw it across the room. "I thought I was seriously blind for a second. Anyways, I'm Alice!"

I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hi Alice, sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay. I was waiting all day to meet you! Wait, what time is it?" She looked at the clock and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Why are you getting here so late? Did something happen?"

_That's an understatement. _

"It's a long story Alice. Listen, I hate to be rude but I really have to call my dad. It's kind of an emergency. Do you know anywhere I can go in this building?"

"Oh, that's okay." I could tell she really wanted to talk to me, but it was the middle of the night and I still had an emotional roller coaster to deal with. "There's a lobby at the end of the hallway. I'm sure there won't be anyone in there. Or, you can call him here, I don't mind!"

I smiled. "I promise I'll explain in the morning. Get some sleep." I grabbed my keys. It felt like minutes past, but I couldn't get myself to walk out the door. I was terrified of calling Charlie. This was going to be one of the most difficult moments of my life.

I locked the door behind me and headed down to the end of the hall. There was a study room with two tables and a door. It would have to do.

I starred at the word "Home" on my screen and finally forced my thumb to make the call. It didn't even ring once and he was on the line.

"Isabella."

"Hey, dad. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, honey. I have been waiting forever for you to call me. Why didn't you tell me you didn't get on your connecting flight?"

"I don't know, dad. So much happened today and I really just can't figure out how to explain it to you. I'm still trying to sort it all out."

"Bells, I never wanted you to find out you were adopted this way. I was going to tell you sometime soon, but there's never a good time for something like that."

"It doesn't matter to me. You're my dad and you always will be. I mean, I'm really still in shock. I had no idea, but it doesn't change anything."

"I know that, I just wish I could have been the one to tell you."

I tapped my fingers on the desk. "I do have a question though?"

"Anything you want to know sweetie."

"Did you know I had a sister? A twin?"

"Yes. Your birth father tried to contact me shortly after your mother and I adopted you. I'm not sure how much of this you've been told. He tried to get you back but there wasn't an amount of money in this lifetime that would have made us give up our little girl."

"He tired to _buy _me back from you?"

"I guess you could say that. He offered to pay for any adoption service we wanted to use to find another child, but it doesn't work that way. I told him to go to hell."

"Wow. I knew he wanted me back, but I didn't know he tried all that. That must have been terrible for you and mom."

"Wait, you knew about that?"

"He wrote me a letter. Edward gave it to me on the plane."

"What? What did it say?" There it was. Charlie's police voice.

"He told me the story about why he abandoned me, and how he wanted to make up for it. It doesn't matter, dad. I just need to know that you're okay. We can always talk about the details tomorrow."

Charlie was silent. This wasn't good.

"What is he trying to leave you, money?"

"Money and some kind of shares of his company. It's all legal stuff that I don't understand. Can I fax you a copy in the morning?"

"You better. We need to talk with his attorney and find out what it means. Bella you listen to me, don't sign _anything_. Apparently this Cullen character is very influential, but you need to let me talk to your fathers attorney first."

"Dad, I have a feeling I'm not going to be talking to Edward anytime soon. I'm pretty sure he's angry with me."

"That's probably best. Okay Bells, get some sleep and we can talk this out more in the morning. Try to focus on unpacking, and doing normal things. Whatever it is you college kids do."

"I love you dad. Nothing will ever change that."

"Love you too, Bella. Call me when you wake up, okay?"

"Yes. Goodnight Dad."

I hung up and let out a huge sigh. The conversation wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. It just proves that nothing can change what we have.  
I couldn't help but wonder how much my dad knew about my day. I had a feeling he would be much angrier if he knew I went out to dinner with a stranger and got drunk on a private jet. I would have to thank Benjamin some day for leaving that out.

I stood up and nearly had a heart attack. I saw the reflection of a man standing behind me in the glass window. It was something straight out of a horror movie. I spun around and nearly collapsed with relief that it was Edward.

"Are you kidding me? You scared the shit out of me." I needed a moment to catch my breath. He didn't say anything. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"That's no way to talk to someone, Isabella. You're lucky I don't wash your mouth out."

_What?_

"Excuse me? What in the world would you expect? Why would you scare me like this?"

"I didn't suppose much could frighten you after the day you've had. Taking over a company, that's a big job you know, but I'm here to make sure you make the right choices."

"Did you seriously come here to talk shop? Do you know what time it is?"

He walked right up to me and got in my face. "I don't care what time it is, _ISABELLA_." He spat my name like I was the most disgusting person on the planet. "You need to sign over your rights to Alec, or you won't be seeing much more time pass at all."

At no point during the day was I frightened of Edward, until now. His eyes were pools of bright angry green. It was so unlike him.

He pulled some fancy looking papers out of his pocket "Well? Is that a yes? You'll do it if you know what's good for you. Sign this now or I have no problem making your life a living hell."

"What is _WRONG_ with you Edward? Are you drunk or something?"

He pushed me up against the wall. "Don't talk to me like that young lady. You WILL sign this damn company over to me, or you can rest assured I will kill you. Emotionally, first, when I rip out your best friend Jacobs's heart, secondly when I kill your dad, and third when I lock you in my basement so you can rot with the incorrect choices you make."

He grabbed me by the shoulders, sat me back down at the table and threw a contract out in front of me. "You sign this by tomorrow morning, and no one dies."

I looked down at the papers. The stack was at least an inch thick. I had no idea what to do, and I was terrified. My eyes became foggy with tears, my body trembled with fear, and I couldn't help but feel completely pathetic and used.

I looked up at the glass and his reflection was gone. I didn't hear the door open, or footsteps, or anything. He was just gone.

I knew I needed to get to the room and maybe even call the police, but I was unable to move.  
I reached for my phone. The angry girl inside of me wanted to call Edward and cuss him out, but I was terrified. He couldn't be far, and I didn't want him to come back for me. I made the impulse decision to send him a text.

**01:22am: What the fuck has gotten into you, Edward? I could have you arrested for assault and threatening my life. **

I had barely hit send when my phone was ringing. It was him. I didn't want to answer, but I knew I had to.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"JESUS Bella. I just got your text. What the hell is going on?"

I couldn't hold back, I was angry and I was probably going to wake up half the people in this hall but it didn't matter.

"How do you act like you did earlier and then do this to me? HOW?"

"Bella, you need-"

"JUST TELL ME! How does a person do this and live with themselves? If all you wanted was the damn company you could have just avoided this whole act you put on."

"Okay. I have no idea what you're talking about. You need to calm down."

"Oh, so now you're magically experiencing memory loss? Did you hit your head on the bricks of my dorm building?"

"Your dorm? What… Bella stop being obtuse and explain what you're talking about."

"Okay, we can play these games Edward, if you insist. How do you not remember? You just basically threatened to kill me if I didn't sign ALEC over to you."

"Bella, where are you? I don't know what's going on, but you need to tell me how to get there. I'm worried about you."

"Aren't you still here?"

"I was never there! I'm at my apartment and I was asleep!"

"You were…. Never here? Oh, okay. So you're evil doppelganger paid me a visit? Or maybe I am hallucinating? Sure."

"No! I'm at my home in Seattle. Now tell me where you're at because I'm seriously concerned."

In the glass, I could see Edward coming back down the hallway.

"Yeah, that explains why I can see you walking towards me right now." I stood up, opened the door and put the phone back up to my ear. "Game over! I can see you. I'm hanging up and calling the cops."

He stopped walking about halfway down the hallway and just starred at me.

"Bella, whatever you do, do NOT hang up."

The person in front of me was not using a cell phone at all. In fact, his lips never even moved. I dropped the phone and felt every last drop of blood leave my face. I could hear Edwards voice in the distance coming from my phone on the ground, but I had no idea what he was saying. In one swift movement, the man in the hallway was directly in front of me, with his hands on either side of my face.

He tilted his head to the side, his green eyes turning a dark black.

"You won't remember this at all, Isabella."

Before I could even think, he tilted my head opposite his and two sharp teeth pierced my skin.

* * *

**Holy hiatus! I can't even tell you how excited I am to be writing again. **

**Thanks to my twi-wifey for pushing me get back on the bandwagon despite everything.**

**Much love to the Skype girls, the LGR and those in my personal life who inspire me everyday to be something better.**

**Vampire? What?**


End file.
